Tvillingsjel
by twilightamanda
Summary: Juliet møter Edward når han flytter til by'n. Dems sjeler tilhører hverandre og dermed vet de at de er tvillingsjeler. Enda dem ikke kjenner hverandre særlig godt blomstrer kjærligheten allerede ved første møte. Eier ikke twilight men skulle ønske.
1. Ny familie og kyss på kinnet

**_Tvillingsjel._**

**Kapittel 1.**

Jeg satt i kantina og ventet på min utvalgte. Det hadde jeg gjort i litt over sytten år nå. Jeg var vel egentlig litt lei, men jeg visste at jeg snart skulle få møte han. Ok, jeg hadde jo ikke akkurat ventet på han i kantina, jeg hadde ventet på at han skulle komme hit, til dette møkka stedet av en by. Der det regna vær eneste dag, nesten. Jeg var lei allerede, vel, egentlig hadde jeg bare vært her i tre år nå siden mamma flytta sammen med pappa igjen, og like etter havnet hun i en ulykke og døde. Pappa eller Anthony kan jeg vel si, tok det tyngre enn meg. Det endte med at jeg tok vare på han, men sånn kunne det ikke bli for alltid. Jeg er alltid en gang i uka og besøker mamma sin grav. Legger blomster der og snakker med henne om litt som har skjedd. Det høres kanskje "crazy" ut, men det hjelper. Jeg ristet av meg alle tankene da jeg fikk med meg sladderen rundt bordet til, meg, Mike, Angela og Ben.

"Har dere hørt om den nye familien som kommer til by'n?" spurte Mike oss med en spent tone.

Ingen svarte. Haha, tenkte jeg som svar, _hvem bryr seg?_ Jeg orket ikke mer drama, eller drama og drama. Ting som skjedde og skjer da. Var lei av å høre om alt det der for tiden.

"Vel, de fleste har vel hørt om det," svarte Ben. Angela så bort på Ben akkurat som om hun ikke visste det.

"Juliet? Visste du det?" Typisk at Mike måtte spørre meg. Gadd jeg svare eller var jeg for opptatt etter å finne min tvillingsjel?

"Høh…? Nei, er litt utenfor kloden akkurat nå, hvis du skjønner." Lurte på om han skjønte noe av det. Haha, han fikk kanskje noe å tenke på nå.

"Vel, så følg med da. Det er en ny familie som kommer ved navn. Hmm… det var noe sånn som… Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper og Edward." Det siste navnet fikk meg til å følge med. Det var akkurat som om noe sa klikk oppi hjernen min. Edward, var navnet som skulle til.

"Oia… øhm… hakke hørt om dem jeg… øhm… hva er etternavnet?" Herregud, hvem spør vel om etternavnet, vel jeg gjorde jo det nå, fant jeg ut.

"Tror det var noe som Masen." Mike hørtes litt usikker ut, men det var ikke jeg. Edward Masen, navnet hans virket så kjent, men jeg visste ikke hvor jeg fikk det fra, når jeg kom hjem måtte jeg sjekke ut esken min med gamle familieminner.

Jeg husket at pappa fortalte meg om at jeg var en etterkommer av Juliet Hale. (Den første jenta etter henne. Før meg og etter Juliet hadde det bare vært menn). Hun hadde vært forlovet med en Edward Masen, som visst nok hadde vært hennes tvillingsjel. Hun trodde hun var gravid med han, men hun hadde vært utro så de fant ut at det ikke var Edward sitt barn. Han brydde seg ikke, for det viktigste var at han elsket henne og hun han. Han hadde fridd og hun hadde svart ja, men det kom ikke så langt som til bryllup. Hun fødte en sønn en måndte før bryllupet og døde. Edward gav ansvaret til broren hennes, det var en sønn, og det har bare vært sønner til nå. Jeg er den første jenta siden Juliet. Fikk ikke vite så mye om Edward etter det. Bortsett fra at han ble alvorlig syk og døde. Han døde som atten og Juliet døde som seksten. Vel jeg visste at jeg hadde bilde av dem to et sted hjemme. Juliet og jeg var prikk like, jeg likner utrolig mye på henne, og personligheten får jeg høre at er ganske lik. Men er Edward en etterkommer av Masen familien? Det ville tiden vise. Men jeg hadde ikke hørt om noen etterkommere fra den familien. Men selvfølgelig fantes det mange Masens. Bare at dette sa meg noe som at, _Det er Edward uansett._ For en rar følelse. Pappa var en etterkommer av Juliet, det var derfor jeg visste en god del. Jeg hadde spurt ofte, bare for å høre historien. Nå var den så godt som spikret fast i hodet på meg.

Jeg kom ikke tilbake til virkeligheten før skoleklokka ringte og sa at: _Nå begynner fjerde_ _time._

* * *

Jeg hadde gått hjem fra skolen i dag. Og nå rotet jeg gjennom den lille esken min bare for å finne bildet, det var grått og hvitt, med noen som hadde tegna på farger. Edward hadde grønne øyne og sjokoladebrunt hår, mens Juliet hadde en kastanjebrun farge og veldig mørke øyne, nesten svarte. Mens jeg hadde mørkebrune. Håret til Juliet på bildet, var oppsatt, huden var blek og hun hadde en gammel og nydelig ballkjole på seg. Den kjolen hang faktisk i skapet mitt nå. Jeg hadde planer om å bruke den en dag. Jeg visste bare ikke når. Mens Edward var kledd i en dress, slips og hadde gredd håret. Han var også ganske blek. Men på den tiden var det jo om å gjøre å være blek så jeg klandret dem ikke. Jeg smilte. Det var så søtt bilde, jeg fikk lyst til å grine, jeg var litt missunnelig, selvfølgelig. Jeg skulle ønske det var meg. Visst nok var dette bilde tatt på midten av 1800-tallet eller noe i den delen. Men skulle fortsatt ønske det var meg. Visst nok lever jeg i 2000 åra, men det er lov til å drømme. Jeg la fra meg bildet på skrivebordet mitt og så meg i speilet. Huden min var veldig blek den og, skulle tro jeg var død. Men det lå til familien. Jeg studerte klærne jeg hadde på meg og så vendte jeg meg mot klesskapet. Jeg åpnet den delen der jeg hadde gammeldagse klær. Alle kjolene var fra Juliet, det var det eneste som var her på venstre siden. Så åpnet jeg høyre siden der mine klær var. Juliet hadde hatt bedre smak enn meg den gang hun levde, men nå hadde jo hun bare gått i kjoler da. Jeg brydde meg ikke så veldig mye, men jeg følte en fryktelig trang til å prøve kjolene.

Jeg prøvde ballkjolen til slutt. Den satt perfekt. Og så hørte jeg noen som kremtet bak ryggen på meg.

"Klar for skoleball?" lo pappa og smilte.

"Vel, jeg prøver bare. Likte alle kjolene men spesielt denne. Hva syns du?" Måtte jeg bare spørre. Jeg likte alle utrolig godt, og alle passet, noen kunne jeg til og med bruke på skolen, men jeg visste ikke om jeg turte å kjangse på det.

"Den kler deg. Du ligner Juliet på en prikk, den gang hun var på ball med Edward." Han sukket å så på meg.

"Takk. Lager du middagen i dag?" Jeg rødmet og han smilte. Så nikket han og gikk ut av rommet. Jeg tok av meg kjolen igjen. Tok på meg mine vanlige klær, hmm… det ble visst bare en pysj bukse og en t-skjorte som var utrolig myk. Jeg gikk sakte ned til det lille kjøkkenet, det hadde en veldig dyster farge syntes jeg, og det var ikke ofte jeg syntes det. Det ble nesten for grått. Benkene var gråe, bordet og stolene. Dystert. Men da jeg luktet at pappa hadde bestilt pizza smilte jeg. Han var ikke den beste til å lage mat. Ofte gav han opp eller så fikset jeg det. Denne gangen var det pizza med ost og skinke. Jeg tok et stykke og satte meg ned. Pappa hadde tatt med sin ut i stua for å se på tv. Jeg derimot ser aldri på tv. Hater det. Jeg stirret ut gjennom vinduet på sykebilen som stod der. Pappa jobber nemlig som sjåfør hvis det skjer noe på sykehuset eller noe sånt så kjører han ambulansen. Han er som oftest på sykehuset, men prøver å være mye hjemme. Jeg bryr meg ikke så mye om det, men han liker ikke at jeg er aleine. Han kjenner meg bedre enn dette vel? Jeg ville aldri finne på noe tull.

Jeg spiste opp stykket mitt og satt asjetten i oppvaskmaskinen. Jeg gikk opp mot rommet mitt, men svippet innom badet. Da jeg kom ut igjen var det rett inn på rommet og studere rundt meg. Det var ikke fult så dystert her. Veggene hadde en lys lilla farge og jeg hadde hvite gardiner, men mørke rullgardiner. Den store senga mi tok den meste av plassen her. Ellers så var det et skrivebord der jeg gjorde lekser, et garderobeskap og et nattbord. Jeg så på sengetøyet mitt, svart med hvitt mønster. Skulle alt gå i stil eller? Vel ikke alt sto i stil. Jeg tok bildet av Juliet og Edward og la det under hodeputen min og la meg ned. Jeg tenkte at, i morgen kommer den nye familien.

* * *

Neste dag våknet jeg tidlig. Det var vel egentlig ikke noen stor overraskelse. Jeg hadde sommerfugler i magen og var utrolig glad. Jeg sto foran klesskapet mitt og lurte på hva jeg skulle ha på meg. Jeg åpnet venstre siden, der alle kjolene er. Jeg plukket ut den som så mest verdagslig ut, og tok den på meg. Så gikk jeg nedom kjøkkenet og rett ut døra, bilen til Anthony sto ikke utenfor, så han hadde vel dratt tidligere enn vanlig. Jeg gikk bortover gata mot skolen. Jeg hadde så utrolig lang vei. Jeg måtte se å skaffe meg en bil snart. Bra jeg hadde spart penger. Jeg var nesten ved skolen da en utrolig råstilig bil kjørte forbi meg, alt jeg kunne si var at det var en BMW, hadde aldri brydd meg stort om biler, men dette merket kjente jeg igjen. Alt jeg klarte var å stirre etter bilen som kjørte i rasende fart nedover veien. Den farta skremte meg litt.

Da jeg kom fram til skolen var en haug av elever samlet rundt BMW'n. Hva var så spesielt med en bil? Var ikke personene mer interessante? Virket ikke helt sånn. Jeg gikk rett forbi og rett til min første klasse, Spansk. Jeg hadde blitt bedre selvfølgelig, men jeg husket at jeg hadde slitt en god del i begynnelsen. Plassen ved siden av meg var som vanlig tom (som den var over alt jeg hadde klasser, pga den gangen moren min døde) og i dag irriterte det meg. Jeg visste ikke hvor gamle nykommerne var, men jeg visste at hvis dem fikk klasse med meg, måtte dem risikere å sitte ved siden av kjedelige meg. Jeg hørte summingen av stemmer som bare snakket om nykommerne. De fleste syns de var freaky, men mange syns dem var utrolig spesielle, og de fleste jentene vill date Edward siden han ikke hadde noen kjæreste. Men Jasper og Alice var sammen? Ikke rart sladderen gikk. Men jeg fikk også med meg at de tre søsknene var adoptert og at ingen av dem var i biologisk familie. Esme og Carlisle hadde adoptert dem. Så mye å få med seg.

Neste time var det Engelsk. Den nye jenta Alice skulle ha samme klasse som meg, men møtte ikke opp. Lurte på hvor hun var. Og flere som håpet å se henne igjen, virket skuffet. Jeg smilte. Slapp å begynne en samtale, det var nemlig ikke det jeg likte best.

Tredjetime gym. Faget jeg hatet mest av alt. Jeg var utrolig god i tennis, men resten kunne du holde meg utenfor. Jeg hadde ikke så veldig god kontroll når det gjaldt ballsport, og i dag hadde vi fotball. Jeg skiftet fort til gymtøy og løp ut i gymsalen, merkelig nok var jeg en av de første. Det var ikke likt meg. Jeg pleide alltid å være treigest. Jeg stirret på den nydelige jenta som gikk hånd i hånd med en gutt som gikk mot gymlæreren. Angela kom bort til meg.

"Det er Alice ikke sant? Men hvem er han gutten?" spurte jeg Angela.

"Ja, det er Alice og det er kjæresten hennes Jasper," svarte hun meg. Jeg så den utrolig søte jenta med kull svart hår som rakk ned til skuldrene og honningfargede øyne smile til meg. Jeg klarte ikke noe annet enn å smile tilbake. Hva skulle jeg ellers gjøre? Jeg stivnet da jeg kom på lag med bare gutter. Jeg var super nervøs. Det som overrasket meg var at Alice spurte om hun kunne komme over til mitt lag. Læreren sa ikke noe i mot det, og jeg følte veldig stor takknemmelighet til denne jenta. Jeg holdt meg unna ballen så mye som mulig og det gjorde Alice og. Jeg tenkte at hun sikkert bare var nervøs. Første dagen vett.

Så fort klokka ringte sprang jeg inn i garderoben og Alice var nesten like bak meg.

"Takk, for at du kom over på mitt lag," sa jeg til Alice som nå hadde snudd seg mot meg.

"Ingen årsak. Jeg så du var aleine. Det er vel ikke særlig gøy, er det vel?" svarte og spurte hun med en veldig musikalsk stemme.

"Nei, det er jo ikke det. Jeg heter Juliet Hale forresten. Du er Alice Masen, ikke sant?"

"Ja. Hyggelig å møte deg Juliet." Hun smilte å så ned på kjolen jeg hadde på meg og smilte enda bredere før hun gikk ut døra.

Utenfor møtte Mike meg. Vi gikk tause til kantina, jeg var ikke i humør til å snakke, men det så ut til at han var det. Jeg kjøpte meg en flaske vann og satt meg ved det vanlige bordet. Angela og Ben var her allerede og det likte jeg.

"Så har du noen kjole til ballet?" spurte Angela meg.

"Øhm… jaja, den er utrolig fin." Jeg smilte, og Mike's hode snappet opp. Var det virkelig så interessant?

"Tror du jeg kan se den en dag? Jeg må snart dra og skaffe meg en." Hun så mot Ben, og han snudde seg for å kysse henne fort på munn. Angela rødmet og jeg smilte bare.

"Nei, ingen får se den før selve ballet," svarte jeg og gliste.

Hun smilte tilbake og Mike virket enda mer nysgjerrig. Bare han ikke spurte meg om å gå med han. Det var ikke noe jeg ville. Så lot jeg blikket gli gjennom kantina som vanlig, og stoppet ved et bort. Der satt Alice og Jasper og snakket sammen, foran dem sto det et brett med mat, men ingen av dem rørte det. Jeg studerte Jasper en stund. Han hadde blondt hår og honning fargede øyne han også. Håret hans var ikke så veldig langt, men hvem gutt kledde vel det? Ingen som jeg kjente i alle fall. Så kom den personen jeg hadde ventet på og satte seg ved bordet. Edward Mason måtte det være. Han hadde sjokoladebrunt hår og en honning farge på øynene han også. _Han likner utrolig mye på Edward som er på det bildet jeg har hjemme,_ tenkte jeg. _Bortsett fra øynene. _Jeg ble sittende å stirre på han. Så vakker. Det så ut som om han satt i dyp konsentrasjon helt til han snudde hodet mot meg. Jeg prøvde å se bort men klarte ikke. Han så meg dypt i øynene da jeg så et skjær av smerte i hans øyne. Det skjønte jeg ikke. Jeg fikk lyst til å reise meg, gå bort å trøste han.

Jeg hadde ikke merket at Angela og Ben hadde gått før Mike spurte meg om jeg fulgte med, og så så jeg at bordet vårt nesten var helt tomt. Jeg så på Mike og han smilte.

"Så… jeg bare lurte på… om du kanskje… ja du vet… om to uker… ville gå på ballet med meg?" spurte Mike meg. Akkurat det spørsmålet fra han jeg ikke ønsket.

"Øhm… Mike, jeg vet ikke. Hmm… sorry, Mike, men for å være ærlig så har jeg ikke veldig lyst." Hvordan kunne jeg sagt dette på en riktig måte? Dette var den eneste måten. Vel jeg hadde fått det ut og jeg så bort på Edward igjen. Han stirret ennå mer intenst nå.

"Åh… ok… det er greit assa," fikk Mike fram. Han var stille, men så reiste han seg og gikk ut. Jeg stirret inn i øynene til Edward helt til det ringte til fjerde time. _Matte,_ tenkte jeg. _Typisk._ Jeg reiste meg, hentet bøkene og gikk til Matte. Jeg satt meg ned på den vanlige plassen min og lurte på om noen av Masen søsknene kom til å sitte her ved siden av meg. Vel det viste seg at jeg hadde rett. Edward Masen kom inn i klasserommet og snakket med læreren, for så å få plassen ved siden av meg. _Stakkars,_ tenkte jeg. Jeg syntes virkelig synd på han, som måtte sitte ved siden av meg. Jeg var ikke mye til selskap.

"Hallo," sa en fløyelsmyk stemme. Jeg snudde meg mot stemmen og så rett på Edward.

Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle si. "Øhm… Hei. Jeg er… Juliet Hale. Hyggelig å møte deg." Fikk jeg fram. Han smilte.

"Jeg er Edward Mason. Hyggelig." Jeg smilte bare og han gjorde det samme, hvordan kunne jeg være så dum?

"Okay, alle sammen, kom til ro. Vi holder på med Likninger akkurat nå Edward, så bare følg med så godt du kan," sa Miss Stanley.

"Skal prøve," sa han og smilte. Jeg trodde nesten at jeg skulle smelte når jeg så det smilet. Så utrolig vakkert. Han så ut som en engel, eller kanskje vakrere. Jeg fikk ikke sjansen til å snakke mer med han den timen for nesten alle jentene hang over han og stilte spørsmål. Noen spurte om hva slags jenter han foretrakk, og han svarte brunetter. Noen spurte hvordan personlighet, og han svarte litt gammeldags. En av jentene fniste da, mens jeg bare smilte. En annen spurte hva slaks musikk smak han hadde, og han svarte klassikere. Jeg la meg alt dette på minne. Jeg foretrakk også klassikere. Noe til felles. Jeg prøvde altså å få med meg alt han svarte på.

Da det ringte til nese time som var _historie_, merket jeg at Edward gikk ganske nærme meg. Jeg følte meg veldig ubekvem akkurat da, og snudde meg mot han.

"Øhm… kan jeg hjelpe deg med noe?" spurte jeg. Herregud for et dumt spørsmål. Han smilte.

"Jeg bare lurte på noe," svarte han, og smilte så utrolig vakkert. Hva skulle jeg si?

"Spør i vei." Jeg sukket. Hva var han interessert i å få høre om?

"Jeg bare lurte på om du var en etterkommer av denne Juliet Hale." Han holdt fram et bilde, det samme bilde jeg hadde hjemme. Munnen min falt åpen. Jeg hadde ikke ord.

"Eh… jo, eller… på mange måter, men er du en direkte etterkommer av han?" spurte jeg og pekte på bildet.

"Man kan si det på en måte," sa han og smilte. Men jeg fikk med meg et lite stikk av smerte igjen.

"Hm… jeg har akkurat det samme bilde hjemme. Men jeg visste ikke at det var flere etterkommere av Edward som er på det bildet der. Han døde jo så ung. Rakk han å bli sammen med noen andre?" Dette var noe jeg bare måtte spørre om. Jeg hadde ikke hørt så mye om Edward sin historie, det var for det meste Juliet.

"Man kan vel si det på den måten," svarte han og begynte å gå videre til neste time. Så ut til at han også hadde historie, og jeg smilte, til jeg fant ut at jeg ikke ville at han skulle gå fra meg.

"Edward?! Vent!" ropte jeg etter han. Og han snudde seg, akkurat som jeg hadde håpet på. Han så på meg med et spørrende uttrykk.

"Du vet," sa jeg andpustent og fortsatte. "at du likner Edward på en prikk, bortsett fra øynene." Jeg så på han og han stirret på meg. Plutselig dro han meg bort fra bygningen og inn i skjul fra andre elever.

"Hva er det du gjør?!" Jeg prøvde å protestere, men han var så utrolig sterk. Han sa ikke noe før vi var godt i skjul.

"Skulker timen med deg," svarte han i en normal tone. Jeg hadde aldri skulket før så dette måtte være interessant. Men jeg likte veldig godt tanken på å få være sammen med han. Å herregud! Kunne jeg ikke stoppe og tenke sånn. Så kom han med en haug av spørsmål.

"Er du flink til å danse vals? Er du flink til å spille tennis? Liker du å lage mat? Er det noe du har ventet på som nå har kommet?" Øhm… det var nok best å svare.

"Ja. Ja. Ja og ja," svarte jeg svakt. Han lukket øynene og spurte så.

"Hva er det du har ventet på da?" Det hørtes ut som om at han skulle gråte. Jeg strøk kinne hans, akkurat som for å trøste han, og svarte.

"Min tvillingsjel. Vel jeg er ikke helt sikker på om at han har kommet ennå, men det vil jeg finne ut." Jeg smilte, men han satt fortsatt med øynene sammenknepet. Jeg fortsatte og stryke han på kinnet, og la merke til at huden hans var så kald og glatt, men jeg tok meg ikke mer nær av det.

Til slutt så han opp på meg. Jeg hadde sikkert et veldig nysgjerrig blikk, fordi han så fort bort igjen, og jeg fikk veldig lyst til å spørre om noe da jeg hørte at det ringte til siste time. Jeg kysset han fort på kinnet, og gikk min vei mot naturfag. Jeg så meg ikke tilbake. Herregud! Hvorfor måtte jeg kysse han på kinnet, eller er det sånn at det er han jeg har ventet på? Og at det gjorde det automatisk. Jeg følte meg så dum. Lurte på hva han tenkte om meg nå. Sikkert en del som sa til han at jeg var en idiot, og at han aldri burde snakke med meg igjen. Men tanken på at han ikke skulle snakke til meg, den var utrolig vond.

Når siste timen var ferdig, var jeg rask til å komme meg ut. Jeg bestemte meg for å gå utrolig raskt hjem, legge meg tidlig, og spille syk dagen etter.

* * *

Skal legge ut fem kapittler allerede i dag, vet ikke når resten kommer, men ettervært som jeg skriver ;) Håper dere legger igjen en liten beskjed om hva dere syns. Alltid glad får å få høre lesernes mening. Håper dere ikke er sure på meg siden jeg brukte Juliet i stede for Bella xD

Klem.


	2. Første drøm, Twilight, irriterende Mike

**Kapittel 2.**

Jeg hadde vært "syk" resten av uken. Pappa hadde selvfølgelig trodd på meg, og jeg følte meg utrolig bra når jeg holdt senga.

Bildet av Edward og Juliet lå fortsatt under hodeputa mi. Jeg tok det fram for å se på det da jeg la merke til hva det sto bakpå. _Juliet og Edward. Skoleball 1861._ Interessant. Det var virkelig lenge siden. Jeg kledde på meg noen helt normale klær, og gikk ned i første etasjen for å spise frokost.

Jeg skulle på skolen i dag, og måtte ikke komme for sent, men det var ikke før jeg sto og låste døra, at jeg merket en lapp på dørmatta. Jeg tok den opp, og leste nøye.

_Kjære Juliet. _

_Jeg har dratt til Europa. Men bare for et bedre jobbtilbud. Jeg kommer hjem om en uke, så ses da. Jeg vet jeg kan stole på deg. Glad i deg. _

_Pappa._

Derfor jeg ikke hadde sett noe til han denne morgenen selv om sykebilen sto utenfor, men nå? Så typisk. Når jeg vil flytte så skjer det aldri. Når jeg vil bli, må jeg alltid flytte igjen. Men dette var noe annet, det var noe som holdt meg igjen her. En person, en jeg ikke kunne dra fra. En jeg følte for å beskytte, på mange måter. En jeg følte for å bli hos. I dag var alt dystert. Det snødde, og jeg kom for seint til første time. Angela og Ben snakket ikke med meg, og det gjorde for så vidt ikke Mike heller. Jeg så verken Edward, Alice eller Jasper i kantina, eller på skolen for den sags skyld, og jeg skjønte ikke hvorfor de ikke var her. Var det noe som hadde skjedd? Hadde de tatt seg fri i dag av en grunn? Eller var det noe annet?

Men når fjerde time kom, skinte sola, og gjorde dagen min _litt_ lysere.

* * *

Når jeg kom hjem var jeg fryktelig deppa. Det første jeg gjorde var å slenge fra meg sekken, for så å lage meg litt mat. Jeg var ikke helt til stede så jeg klarte å brenne tomatsuppa. Hvordan var det mulig da? Jeg var så fraværende at jeg nesten begynte og grine. Bare på grunn av at en gutt ikke var på skolen. _Edward er den eneste jeg tilhører. Kanskje han ikke vet det, men det gjør jeg. Jeg kan føle det på meg. Kanskje han visste at jeg kom på skolen i dag og droppa bare fordi jeg hadde kysset han på kinnet. _Ok, det hadde vært en tabbe. Det var en bagatell, var det ikke? Jeg skulle ikke ha gjort det, men jeg visste ikke hva jeg gjorde, jeg var ikke kontrollert. Ikke at han kom til å tro på det da.

Jeg helte ut resten av suppa – satt asjetten i oppvaskmaskinen – og gikk opp på rommet mitt. Av en merkelig grunn savnet jeg pappa noe fryktelig. Jeg reiste meg for å ta opp telefonen som lå på skrivebordet – slo nummeret og ventet. Ingen tok den.

Jeg satte meg på sengekanten. _Jeg trenger virkelig å få meg et liv._ _Dette går ikke lenger. Jeg kan ikke bare sitte på rommet mitt vær eneste dag. _

Vel, det var jo sånn jeg var. En skoleflink og stille jente, fordi jeg gjorde leksene mine, og fordi jeg likte å være for meg var sånn jeg likte det, men akkurat nå… gjorde det meg ulykkelig.

Så ringte det. Jeg famlet etter mobilen som datt rett ut av hånden min. Jeg hev etter pusten før jeg svarte. "Hallo." Fortsatt andpusten.

"Hei, Juliet. Det er Edward." Jeg hørte et smil i stemmen hans. Og når han sa navnet mitt, da føltes det ut som om hjertet stoppa, for så og hoppe opp og ned. Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle si.

"Mm… Hei." Hadde klart å samle meg nå. Så hørtes det ut som om at han lo, en svak og nydelig latter.

"Juliet? Er du hjemme nå?" spurte han. Jeg tittet ut av vinduet, og så at tåka trengte seg på. Det hadde jo vært sol før på dagen, så hvordan kunne tåka plutselig komme å ødelegge denne fine, men triste dagen min.

"Ja!" _Du aner ikke hvor mye jeg kjeder meg._ Var veldig fristene å legge til det, men jeg holdt kjeft.

"Jeg bare lurte på om jeg kunne stikke innom? Du aner ikke hvor kjedelig det har vært de siste dagene. Var du syk?" _Jo jeg aner faktisk hvor kjedelig det har vært._ Jeg kunne tenke dette men ikke si det. Da ville han ta meg for å være en dust. Plutselig kom jeg på noe som jeg undret meg over. Hvordan hadde han fått tak i nummeret mitt? Jeg spurte ikke. Det fantes jo telefonkataloger og der sto jo nummeret mitt. _Holdt kjeft! Snakk med han!_ Maste jeg på meg selv.

"Øhm… ja, syk. Jeg var på skolen i dag da, men det var ikke _du_. Og ja, det er greit du stikker innom. Pappa er på en forettningsreise i Europa så jeg kjeder livet av meg."

"Jeg håper virkelig ikke at du mente det siste du sa bokstavelig," lo han.

"Hva mener du?"

"Det med å kjede _livet_ av deg. Det håper jeg virkelig ikke." Jeg smilte. Kanskje han brydde seg om meg? Lite sannsynlig. _Hold kjeft! _Maste jeg til meg selv igjen.

"Nei, det var ikke bokstavelig, men hvorfor var du ikke på skolen i dag?" Jeg ble nesten såra bare fordi han ikke hadde vært der.

"Du skjønner, familien min og jeg er veldig ofte på turer når det er fint vær, og det er ikke så ofte fint vær her, så vi har fri vær gang sola skinner." Dette undret meg litt, men det forklarte hvorfor han ikke hadde vært der.

"Oia, men stikker du innom etterpå da?" Jeg måtte bare være helt sikker.

"Ja, har ikke jeg allerede sagt det da?" spurte han.

"Øhm… Ja, du sa vel det." Jeg ville jo bare være sikker. Skjønte han ikke hvor betatt jeg var av han? Vel, selvfølgelig ikke. Og jeg kunne aldri være interessant.

Han lo igjen. Høyere, og det var så vakkert. Så la jeg til. "Ha det. Ser deg snart."

"Ja. Ha det," svarte han. Så la han på.

Den følelsen som jeg sto igjen med sendte kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen på meg. Han skulle komme hit! Dagen min ble plutselig mye bedre. Jeg følte meg så utrolig lykkelig nå. _Tåpelig,_ sa en stemme i hodet. _Bli overlykkelig av en person du nesten ikke kjenner. _Kanskje stemmen i hodet hadde rett, men nå ga jeg blaffen. Det viktigste var at _han_ kom _hit_! Jeg gadd ikke å skifte klær, men jeg støvsugde hele første etasjen, og rommet mitt. Det så jo ikke så ille ut, men jeg måtte få tiden til å gå. Han ville vel ikke bruke all verdens tid på å komme? Å, som jeg gledet meg!

Jeg satt og dagdrømmet om at jeg var i Edward sine armer, en sen kveld, og at vi så en romantisk film. Han kysset meg innimellom, og jeg var utrolig lykkelig på det stedet. Jeg ble fort avbrutt.

Det ringte på. Jeg reiste meg opp fra sofaen. Nå var han her! Jeg fikk den følelsen av nervøsitet og kjærlighet, og gud vet hva jeg ikke følte om han som var positivt.

Jeg åpnet døren, og der sto han like vakker som en engel, og til og med enda vakrere. Jeg smilte, og han smilte tilbake. _Han_ var den eneste personen som kunne få meg lykkelig.

"Kom inn," sa jeg i en myk tone. Og han gikk inn. Han fulgte etter meg til stua og satte seg ned i sofaen.

"Lyst på noe?" spurte jeg. Stemmen min ergret meg. Den var så myk og kjærlig. Han måtte tro jeg var gal. Uff, det ville jeg da ikke. Jeg kremtet.

"Nei takk." Han smilte et så utrolig vakkert smil. Jeg trodde jeg skulle smelte. _Han er bare så utrolig vakker. Det er nesten ikke mulig. Nei, det er ikke mulig, er det vel?_ Tankene mine irriterte meg så inderlig. Jeg satte meg ned i enkeltstolen og smilte tilbake til han. Vel, skulle jeg besvime kunne det gjerne komme nå. Den tanken ville få meg til å le, men jeg holdt munn.

"Så…" Jeg lot setningen falle ut. Hvordan kunne jeg si noe uten å dumme meg ut? Han hevet det ene øyebrynet i en perfekt bue. Bare for å få meg til og fortsette. Vel, det funket. "Hva bringer deg på disse kanter?" Jeg smilte for meg selv. Det var et dumt spørsmål.

"Vel, deg, egentlig," svarte han. Ansiktet hans hadde noe skjult bak fasaden. Akkurat som om at han skjulte sterke følelser for meg. Jeg smilte bredere.

"Meg? Wow. Det er ikke vær dag noen sier det." Jeg lo lavt for meg selv.

"Ikke det?" Han hevet det ene øyebrynet igjen. Han var så _perfekt_.

Jeg ristet på hodet som svar. Haha, han skulle bare visst hvor mange som ikke hadde interesse for meg, eller jeg brydde meg egentlig ikke, siden jeg bare hadde ventet på min tvillingsjel, og nå følte jeg at tvillingsjelen min satt rett foran meg. Jeg hadde skyvd alle gutter bort, men det var ikke mange. Jeg klarte ikke å ha kjæreste. Mm… i alle fall ikke før. Jeg var alltid redd for at de skulle bedra meg, eller svikte meg stort. Nei, jeg hadde klart meg helt fint uten, men nå var det noe som sa meg at denne gutten – som satt rett foran meg – er den rette for meg. _Han er en du kan stole på og elske til du dør. _Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle tro. Edward så nysgjerrig på meg. Jeg hadde ikke sakt noe på en stund nå.

"Mm… Jeg er virkelig lei meg for det på mandagen. Jeg klarte ikke å kontrollere meg helt." Dumt å si. Han ville helt sikkert ikke tro meg, så jeg fortsatte før han kunne si noe mer. "Jeg tenkte ikke, og jeg skjønner hvis du ikke tror meg." Sånn da kunne han svare, hvis han ikke syntes at jeg var helt dust.

"Hm…" Han tenkte seg om litt. "Jeg tror deg." Han smilte.

"Jeg er virkelig lei for d..." Jeg prøvde å si det, men han hadde reist seg og lagt en finger over leppene mine. Hjertet mitt begynte å banke mye raskere. Berøringen var som et elektrisk sjokk, men bare på en god måte. Han smilte bredt.

"Du trenger ikke beklage noe. Det er ok, men jeg er ikke lei meg for at du gjorde det." Han lo hest. Og jeg stirret sjokkert inn i de vakre gylne øynene hans. _Jeg kan jo si at jeg elsker han, men det blir for dumt. Jeg har jo bare kjent han noen timer. _Vel, jeg måtte spare ordflommen av spørsmål som ville ut, og jeg måtte spare på alt annet som kunne få meg til å virke utrolig dust. Og uansett kunne jeg ikke avsløre alt nå.

Edward tittet raskt på klokka før han sa, "jeg må gå, men jeg håper jeg ser deg i morgen." Han ville se meg i morgen også? Jeg trodde jeg skulle dø! Dette var det beste som hadde hendt meg. _Han vil se meg i morgen. Han vil se meg i morgen, men vent. Har ikke pappa fri fra jobben da? Nei, det har han jo ikke. Han er jo i Europa. Tenk at jeg har glemt det. Han kommer ikke hjem før neste lørdag. Jeg er aleine til da. Jeg har utrolig mye flaks nå._

"Ok. Hvor vil du møte meg?" spurte jeg etter et minutts tenke pause.

"Jeg kan komme og plukke deg opp, så drar vi på restaurant hvis du vil." Han lot meg velge? Vel, jeg ville selvfølgelig gå ut med han.

"Mener du som en date?"

"Bare hvis du vil." Han blunket til meg, og hjertet mitt hoppet over noen par slag.

"Greit. En date da." Forsikret jeg han.

Han tok armene sine rundt meg i en bjørneklem. Det var så deilig (på en kald og hard måte). Så trakk han seg litt unna og løftet opp haken min (veldig forsiktig). Så, så han meg dypt inn i øynene, før han lente seg mot meg. Hjertet mitt banket helt vilt - der Edward sine lepper, kom nærmere og nærmere – og så, kysset han meg. Det var så vanskelig og beskrive. For først var leppene hans inntil mine og gjorde at mine lepper delte seg, og gikk i takt med hans. Det var en så deilig følelse, som også gjorde at jeg plutselig ikke klarte å tenke klart. Det var som om pusten hans bedøvet meg. Og _smaken. _Smaken var som jordbær.

Jeg la armene mine rundt halsen hans, pustet inn den deilige duften (jordbær), men det var kysset som var på toppen. Helt til han var borte. Jeg så meg forvirret rundt. Han var der og kysset meg det ene øyeblikket, og i det neste var han borte. Hvor var han blitt av? Dette var bare blitt mer og mer merkelig. Ok, sist gang, når jeg kysset han på kinnet var det jeg som hadde snudd ryggen til, og gått min vei. Og nå, når han kysset meg, kunne man si at han var _sporløst forsvunnet._ Den tanken fikk meg til å le mens tårene strømmet ut av øynene mine. Jeg ville ikke at han skulle bli borte.

Det skar av smerte i brystet mitt når jeg begynte å kjenne etter. Hadde det virkelig såret meg så mye at han plutselig var borte? Ja, akkurat sånn var det. Det var som om jeg ikke kunne leve uten han. Akkurat som om vi _måtte_ være sammen. Vel, selv om det var rart, var det nok sant. Vi _måtte_ være sammen, men jeg kunne jo ikke bestemme det. _Du skal i vært fall på date med han i morgen. Gled deg til den, pluss du kan jo spørre han da, _var det en stemme i hodet mitt som sa. Ja, spørre han. Smart. Nei, det var ikke smart i det hele tatt. Spørre han om hvorfor han hadde kysset meg for så å bli borte vekk. Herregud, ingen spurte om sånt. Nei, ville han si det, kom han til å si det. Jeg kunne ikke bestemme det.

Jeg satte meg ned på sofaen og skrudde på tv'n, (som jeg aldri hadde giddi før) og så på et kjedelig mat-program. Jeg så på noen få retter til jeg skrudde av tv'n.

Jeg reiste meg sakte opp – gikk opp trappene – inn på badet – gjorde meg klar – for så å gå inn på rommet mitt. Nyvasket og klar for å sove, dro jeg dyna litt bakover før jeg sneik meg under. Jeg ble liggende å tenke på Edward. Klemmen, kysset, følelsen etter at han var borte. Alt gikk gjennom hodet mitt, om og om igjen. Men heldigvis sovnet jeg til slutt. Jeg hadde en drøm. Det var en drøm jeg aldri trodde ville ta slutt. Den var helt forferdelig.

_Jeg løp og løp gjennom skogen like ved huset._ _Jeg hadde panikk. Jeg ville rømme fra noe, men det var raskere enn meg. Jeg kom meg inn i huset og låste døra. Men der sto det en person foran meg som jeg ikke kunne se ansiktet på. _

"_Hva vil du med meg?" spurte jeg. Men så angrep han eller hun meg._

Jeg våknet brått – pustet heftig. For en fæl drøm. Jeg snudde meg mot nattbordet og skrudde på nattlampa. Jeg så på klokka som viste 03:00. _Så tidlig om morran._ Fælt. Jeg kunne ikke stå opp nå. Men plutselig fikk jeg en følelse at noen så på meg og snudde meg mot tiltrekningen. Det var ved klesskapet mitt, eller det føltes som om at det var der dragningen kom fra. Hjelp! Men så var hele følelsen borte, jeg kunne ikke se noe mer eller føle noe mer, pluss at vinduet mitt sto på vidt gap, og det som normalt var igjen. Jeg begynte virkelig å bli redd, men likevel reiste jeg meg opp og gikk bort til vinduet. Jeg tittet ut, men så ingen ting. Jeg lente meg tilbake igjen og lukket vinduet for så å trekke gardinene for. Nå var jeg sikker på at det var igjen. Jeg tuslet sakte bort til sengen min. Klarte jeg å sove nå? Jeg visste ikke. Jeg satte meg på sengekanten og trakk dyna over meg. Det var så kaldt. Jeg krøp mer og mer innover, men så satte jeg meg opp i senga – satt på hodeputa og lente ryggen mot veggen. Jeg satt sånn helt til vekkeklokka ringte. Hvordan i alle dager hadde jeg klart å være våken i så mange timer? Jeg hadde ingen svar heller.

Jeg strakk på meg. Beina og armene mine var utrolig stive. Jeg hadde også fått vondt i nakken. Huff da. Aller helst ville jeg bare legge meg ned å sove, men jeg sto opp. Jeg gikk først bort til klesskapet mitt. Jeg måtte ha noe passende å ha på, så jeg åpnet venstre skapdør. Jeg valgte en marineblå kjole som nesten var fotsid. Passet for date, men samtidig så den gammeldags ut.

Jeg hadde fått på meg klær og nå åpnet jeg gardinene. Det tåkete lyset strømmet gjennom glasset, og det skar i øynene. Jeg snudde hodet vekk, men jeg var som frosset fast. På soveroms døra mi hang det en lapp, og jeg gikk bort for å lese.

_**Kjære Juliet.**_

_**Ikke vær redd mens du er alene hjemme.**_

_**Jeg passer på deg, og det vil jeg alltid gjøre.**_

Hva var dette for noe? Hadde jeg virkelig sett noen i natt? Ikke vær redd? Så dumt å si det. Idiotisk. Forvente at jeg ikke skal være redd. Pøh. Selvfølgelig er jeg redd. Den som var her, _var her! _Det var ikke morsomt. Kan ikke akkurat føle meg trygg. Men kanskje Edward kunne bli hos meg i natt, sånn at jeg følte meg tryggere. Hm… Kanskje, men det var ikke sikkert at han ville. Ok, det ville være liten sannsynlighet, men jeg kunne ønske, og jeg kunne håpe. Men hvis han ville, skulle han da sove på sofaen eller? Huff, nei. Han kunne ta senga, så tok jeg sofaen. Ja, god ide.

Jeg tittet på klokka. Bare 10:00. Vel, vel, frokost tid. Jeg gikk sakte ned trappene, og stua så ikke ut som den skulle, og det gjorde heller ikke kjøkkenet. Alt var så mye ryddigere her. Det var som om noen hadde ryddet, og det i løpet av natten. Var jeg blitt gal? Eller hadde jeg bare gått i søvne? Lite sannsynlig, men innimellom kunne det hende at jeg sa noe i søvne. Pappa pleide å bruke det mot meg, for innimellom når han hadde vært inne og sjekka om jeg sov, så hadde jeg kanskje sagt et ord, eller en hel setning. Dette fikk meg til å rødme. Bare tanken på hva pappa kunne ha hørt. _Nå må jeg holde opp! Kan jeg ikke skjerpe meg? Jo, og jeg skal! Ehe, hvis jeg klarer da. Men jeg kan ikke styre selv om jeg snakker i søvne eller ikke. Nei, det er jo ikke min feil. Eller på mange måter er det min feil, men på mange måter er det ikke det. Jeg burde begynne å låse døra. Da vil ikke pappa høre så mye mer. Ja, god ide._

Jeg var helt varm nå når jeg sto på kjøkkenet og lagde meg mat. Jeg følte at rødmen blusset opp fra tå til topp. Men grunnen var jo fordi jeg hadde tenkt om Anthony, og om hva han hadde hørt.

Jeg satte meg ved kjøkkenbordet. I dag var ingen ting så dystert. De gråe veggene så veldig ut som om dem hadde farger over alt, men det var bare fordi jeg ville få se Edward igjen i dag, og jeg ville være lykkelig. Jeg ville kanskje få stilt mine spørsmål. Jeg ville kanskje få kysse han igjen, men i det minste _visste_ jeg at jeg ville få en klem.

Jeg bestemte meg for å gå på biblioteket før Edward kom. Jeg gikk som vanlig, men jeg brukte ikke lang tid. Jeg sto ved romanene da jeg kom på at Angela hadde anbefalt meg noen bøker. Twilight. Vel, jeg hadde faktisk lest de to første, men ikke de to siste. Jeg visste at hovedpersonen var Bella Swan. Hun forelsket seg i Edward Cullen som da var vampyr, og før hadde hans etternavn vært Masen. Det moret meg litt. Jeg lånte de to siste bøkene. Det ville ikke ta lang tid å lese ut hvis det var lite å gjøre.

* * *

Jeg satt hjemme og leste i den tredje boka, da det endelig ringte på døra. Det betydde at min Edward var her. Jeg smilte der jeg gikk mot døra, men da jeg åpnet fikk jeg sjokk. Mike sto der og smilte til meg. Smilet mitt endret seg fort til en trist grimase.

"Hei," sa han.

"Hei, Mike. Hva skjer?" Jeg kunne vedde på at jeg hørte skuffet ut.

"Jeg bare lurte på om du skal noe spesielt i dag," svarte han.

"Ja, jeg skal faktisk det." Så han ikke det på kjolen jeg gikk med?

"Hva da?" Tonen hans var med ett mye surere.

"På date, og uansett så bryr ikke det deg. Det er min sak. Okay?"

"Slapp litt av da." Men under ordene hans syntes jeg at jeg kunne skille "kjærring," men jeg var ikke helt sikker.

"Mike, jeg synes at du burde gå nå." Jeg hveste nesten ordene ut, og jeg var stolt av meg selv.

Så smalt jeg døra rett foran ansiktet på han og gikk inn i stua. Jeg så på klokka. 15:00. Håpet ikke det var så lenge til Edward kom. Jeg gledet meg.

Jeg slappet litt mer av når jeg tok opp boka jeg hadde sittet og lest i, og fortsatte på kapittel 5. Det var virkelig spennende, og jeg levde meg mer og mer inn i boken.

* * *

Jeg bare er så Glad i Edward han er alltid best, etter min mening da ;)

Jeg håper dere fortsetter med å lese 3


	3. Twilight, overnatting, vampyr

**Kapittel 3.**

Kl 16:00 ringte det på døra. Det _måtte _da være Edward. _Plis si at det er han. Jeg vil ikke at det skal være noen annen. _Det ringte på igjen. Og jeg åpnet med en trist mine. Men da jeg så ansiktet til Edward, lyste jeg opp. Det var som om sola skinte selv om det var helt tåkete. I dag var øynene hans i en dyp karamell farge, og jeg begynte å blande twilight inn i følelsene mine (Edward Cullen var vampyr i bøkene, og hans øyne skiftet farge når han drakk dyreblod. Jeg tror det var fra svart til en lys og gylden farge). Men herregud da! Nå var jeg overtroisk. Jeg la tanken min til side og dro Edward inn i huset. Han så så utrolig glad ut når han så at jeg hadde denne reaksjonen, og det fikk meg til å fnise. Oops. Dette ville få han til å stille spørsmål, men jeg ville ha svar på mine først.

"Så hvor har du tenkt å ta meg med i dag?" spurte jeg. Alt for å avlede han.

"Hm.. det spørs på hvor du vil dra," svarte han og tenkte gjennom noe før han sa, "du spurte bare om det fordi du ikke vil at jeg skal spørre hvorfor du fniste, ikke sant?"

"Er du tankeleser eller?"

"Kanskje, men jeg fikk ikke det fra hodet ditt. Det er enkelt å forstå." Kanskje? Enkelt å forstå? Ok, kanskje det var lett å gjette seg til.

"Ehm… Jo, det var nok derfor." Jeg kjente at varmen i kinnenne mine ble hetere og hetere.

"Så, har du tenkt til å svare meg?" spurte han. Hvordan kunne jeg ha et svar på det?

"Vel, altså du så så lykkelig ut over reaksjonen min," sa jeg og rødmet, men fortsatte når han stirret på meg med et nysgjerrig blikk. "Ikke at det er noe galt i det assa, men jeg klarte ikke sette fingeren på hvorfor?" Forsto han hva jeg mente? Kanskje.

"Vel, det er enkelt å svare på." Han gliste. Hva skulle dette bety? Enkelt å svare på? Det syntes ikke jeg. Han sa likevel noe som fikk meg til å undre meg (som nesten alltid).

"Jeg skjønner ikke noe, jeg." Vel, det var riktig. Jeg var absolutt forvirret.

"Vil du at jeg skal forklare det for deg?" spurte han.

"Ja! Og det så absolutt," svarte jeg han i en tone som nærmet seg roping.

"Vel, Juliet. Har ikke du undret deg hvordan en forelskelse som varer evig, varer?"

"Eh… joa, men det er lenge siden. Jeg trenger ikke et svar på det, tror jeg da." Han lo og jeg stirret sjokkert på han. Hva i alle dager ville han få fram?

"En forelskelse som varer evig er fordi du har funnet din tvillingsjel…" Jeg avbrøt han.

"Det vet jeg. Eller jeg tror jeg vet det, fordi en tvillingsjel skal være din mach, ikke sant?"

"Må du virkelig avbryte meg? Men ja, det er riktig." Han så nølende på meg. Han visste nok ikke om han skulle fortsette eller starte et nytt samtaleemne, men jeg nikket og det fikk han til å fortsette. Sakte men sikkert. "Tvillingsjelen er en sjel delt på to personer, som da skal bli den perfekte mach'en. Ikke at jeg har kommet til poenget ennå, men det er ca sånn. Når en tvillingsjel er ved den andres side kommer følelsene for hverandre opp, og det skaper et stort bånd mellom dem, et bånd som er umulig å bryte uansett hva. Du kan ikke miste tvillingsjelen din uansett om det er en annen som prøver å skille dem. Vel, nå skal jeg komme til saken."

"Ja, det hadde vært spennende det. Om du `kom til saken, ´ " sa jeg sarkastisk.

"Du klarer ikke la være å avbryte, gjør du vel?" Han lo. "Men det spiller ingen rolle. For saken er den at når jeg er i nærheten av deg knyttes et bånd, og jeg kan ikke la være å være glad når jeg kan se at du føler akkurat det samme. Det er som et etletrisk sjokk som går gjennom kroppen med en gang og sier, _`Det er hun, det er hun.'_ Det høres kanskje morsomt ut, men det er en sannhet." Han ble helt stille å så på meg. Var han forelsket i meg? Var jeg forelsket i han? Var vi tvillingsjeler? Jeg visste ikke. Jeg var helt i det blå.

"Heh… rart."

"Hva mener du?" spurte han ganske alvorlig.

"Jo altså det _er _det samme for meg og, på mange måter. Og det var det jeg syntes var litt merkelig. Mener du liksom at vi to er tvillingsjeler?"

"Ja, har du ikke skjønt det? Det var derfor jeg ikke ble sur for at du kysset meg på kinnet, som en annen_ kunne _blitt. Jeg ble overlykkelig, men så ble du borte for meg en stund, og så kom du heller ikke på skolen."

"Det minner meg på noe. Du kysset meg i går," jeg rødmet, "men sånn plutselig, var du borte. Hvordan?" Jeg lurte fortsatt på det, og håpet han ville gi meg et svar.

"Det er komplisert, og jeg er redd for at du blir redd. Men som jeg sa, vi kan ikke skilles fra en tvillingsjel. De må være sammen. Men det vil være fryktelig om du blir redd for meg…" han lot setningen falle ut, og jeg tenkte over dette en stund. Redd for _han?_ Aldri i livet om det ville skje. Jeg måtte bringe samtalen på et lysere tema.

"Så, skal vi gå ut å spise eller?" spurte jeg omsider.

"Bare hvis du vil ut av huset," svarte han.

Jeg tenkte over det. Ville jeg ut med han i offentlighet der alle kunne finne sladder om oss (hvis vi så noen vi kjente), eller ville jeg bli hjemme og bestille en pizza og tilbringe tiden alene med Edward? Jeg tippet på tiden hjemme med Edward.

"Her. Jeg vil bli her med deg." Han lyste opp. Jeg mistet helt pusten. Han var så utrolig vakker. Hjertet mitt begynte å banke raskere og raskere og jeg var overrasket over at han ikke kommenterte det. Han måtte jo kunne høre det hvis _jeg_ gjorde det. Jeg rødmet og slo blikket ned fra det vakre ansiktet hans, men før jeg visste ordet av det løftet han opp haken min med en finger, og stirret meg rett inn i øynene. Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre. Jeg var trollbundet av de nydelige øynene hans, og den uimotståelige skjønnheten hans. Hvordan klarte jeg å holde det ut? Og før jeg visste ordet av det streifet leppene hans borti mine, men han trakk seg fort tilbake. Jeg stirret på han. Ventet på at jeg skulle klare å si noe, men jeg så han bare rett inn i øynene. Jeg tok den ene hånden hans og førte han inn i stua. Jeg la merke til at han så på noe som lå på bordet.

"Eclipse?" spurte han.

"Mm–hm…"

"Leser du virkelig sånne bøker?" Han humret.

"Ja, og hva så?"

"Syns du ikke at den er litt merkelig. Den er om vampyrer og varulver." Han så utfordrene på meg.

"Nei, selvfølgelig syns jeg ikke den er merkelig. Det er en kjempe søt kjærlighets historie. Det er en av de beste bøkene jeg har lest."

"Hm…" var det eneste han svarte. Jeg så opp på han, men flyttet blikket straks jeg så utrykket. Jeg bestemte meg for noe. Jeg skulle ikke lese mer i twilight sagaen. Jeg skulle levere bøkene tilbake til biblioteket. Det var nok det beste, for disse bøkene begynte å gjøre meg ganske overtroisk.

Jeg slapp hånden hans og satte meg ned i sofaen. Hva kunne jeg finne på å si? Jeg visste ikke om et samtaleemne som ikke ville få meg til å rødme? Rødmet jeg ikke alltid i nærheten av han? Jo, tror det.

"Så… Bestille pizza eller?" spurte jeg nysgjerrig. Lurte på hva han likte.

"Jeg er ikke så sulten, men bare bestill du." Han sendte meg et nydelig smil. Jeg lukket øynene og smilte tilbake.

Jeg gikk inn på kjøkkenet for å ta opp telefonen. Den lå ikke der. Jeg hadde vel ikke flyttet på den, hadde jeg? Jeg visste ikke.

"Edward? Har du sett telefonen?" ropte jeg.

"Nei," svarte han like bak ryggen på meg. Jeg skvatt.

"Herregud! Ikke gjør sånn!"

"Beklager."

"Det er greit. Hm… lurer på hvor jeg har lagt den." Jeg løftet på noen papirer og bøker, men fant ingen ting.

"Har du sett i stua, eller på rommet ditt?" spurte han og løftet et øyebryn i en perfekt bue.

"Nei, men skal nå," svarte jeg han kjapt. Og ganske riktig, den lå på rommet mitt. Jeg slo nummeret til det eneste pizza stedet i byen.

"Hallo," sa stemmen i røret. Den var ganske så grov og hes etter min mening.

"Ja, hei. Jeg skulle gjerne bestille en liten pizza med ost og skinke."

"Adresse takk."

Jeg fortalte han hvor jeg bodde og svarte på noen spørsmål om dressing og tilbehør, men jeg skulle bare ha pizza'n. Det tok ikke lang tid før dem var på døra, og Edward fulgte med min minste lille bevegelse. Det var ganske flaut.

"Sikker på at du ikke vil ha en bit?" spurte jeg.

"Eh… nei takk. Bare spis du." Han smilte til meg, men snudde seg mot tv'n. Jeg var glad for at han ikke stirret på meg mens jeg spiste. Det hadde bare blitt mer pinlig. Jeg klarte bare to biter, og da jeg var ferdig gikk jeg inn på kjøkkenet med resten. Så tok jeg opp telefonen og slo pappa sitt nummer.

"Hallo," sa pappa.

"Hei, pappa. Det er Juliet." Jeg smilte for meg selv.

"Åh. Hei, jenta mi. Hvordan har du det? Jeg må nok dessverre bli en uke ekstra så jeg kommer ikke hjem på en stund. Har også overført mer penger på kontoen din sånn at du har penger til å kjøpe mat." Hva? Skulle han være ennå lenger borte?

"Jeg har det… em… fint. Men enda en uke? Hvorfor?" Stemmen min lød trist, og jeg merket at Edward hadde kommet inn på kjøkkenet til meg. Han la armene sine rundt meg, akkurat som for å trøste meg. Jeg satte pris på det, men det føltes litt rart.

"Beklager vennen, men jeg tror jeg har funnet det perfekte hus, jeg er bare ikke helt sikker. Og jeg har fått et perfekt jobbtilbud."

"Pappa, jeg vil ikke flytte, ikke nå. Jeg vil bli her." Stemmen min var fylt med panikk og jeg kjente tårene renne nedover kinnenne mine.

"Jenta mi. Dette har jeg ventet på en stund nå. Vi kan endelig komme oss vekk." Han hørtes stolt ut, men skulle han flytte så ville det bli uten meg!

"Jeg nekter å flytte. Jeg drar ikke nå. Det kommer ikke på tale!" Jeg var fast med min beslutning, og Edward strammet grepet rundt meg.

"Nei, nå hører du litt på meg! Vi skal flytte, og du kan ikke endre på min beslutning!"

"Vel, da flytter du uten meg!" gråt jeg og la på.

Tårene rant mer nedover, og jeg følte det som om jeg skulle gli vekk fra virkeligheten. Edward slapp meg og kom foran meg.

"Juliet?" Han var bekymret.

"Hva? Jeg vil ikke flytte. Jeg vil ikke flytte fra deg!" gråt jeg videre.

"Hysj, Juliet. Slapp av. Du har ikke nødt til å flytte. Du er jo snart atten, er du ikke? Pluss å flytte fra meg er kanskje en god ide." Hva? Var han dum? Visste han ikke hva jeg følte for han?

"Det kommer ikke til å skje! Jeg kommer ikke til å flytte fra deg! Jeg kan ikke flytte fra min tvillingsjel! Og ja jeg fyller snart atten, men det har ikke noe å si. Jeg har visst ikke det siste ordet nå." Jeg var så fortvilet. Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre.

"Mm… det er skole i morgen. Jeg burde vel dra," sa han etter en liten stund med taushet.

"Nei! Vær så snill! Kan du ikke bli?" Jeg var helt desperat, jeg ville ikke være alene og jeg ville ikke miste min siste tid her sammen med han. Mine to uker. Kanskje litt lenger. Jeg kunne jo alltids flytte tilbake når jeg hadde fylt atten, men tenk om han ikke var her da!

"Jeg vet ikke helt. Og hvor skal jeg i så fall sove?" Det hørtes ut som om han skulle til å le.

"På rommet mitt. Jeg tar sofaen." Jeg _skulle _få han til å bli.

"Vel, jeg må i alle fall hente tingene mine."

"Ja, gjør det." Stemmen min skalv og så omfavnet jeg han.

Vi sto en stund og holdt rundt hverandre helt til han var borte, som kvelden før. Jeg skulle gjerne vite hvordan han gjorde det der. Var han vampyr? Jeg fikk lyst til å le, samtidig som jeg fikk lyst til å slå til meg selv. Jeg burde ikke tenke sånn, men det kunne hende.

Jeg gikk opp på rommet mitt og tok av meg den fotside kjolen. Jeg tok på meg nattkjolen og gikk inn på badet for å bli helt klar.

Jeg gikk ned i stua og skvatt da jeg så at Edward satt i sofaen. Han kom for å støtte meg der jeg nesten falt sammen. Han humret og støttet det meste av vekten min til sofaen.

"Takk." Var alt jeg klarte si. Han lo lavt. Jeg hadde rukket å re opp til meg, så jeg la meg under dyna.

"Hvordan i helvete kom du deg inn så fort?" spurte jeg.

"Nøkkelen under takskjegget. Og det andre svarer jeg ikke på," sa han og smilte.

"Hæ? Du forvirrer meg, vet du det?" spurte jeg.

"Ja, det er meningen." Han lo. Jeg knurret som svar, og det var lite imponerende. Jeg skrudde av tv'n og lukket øynene.

"Rommet mitt ligger i andre etasje rett fram," mumlet jeg halvt i søvne.

"Vet det," svarte han. Så sovnet jeg.

* * *

Neste morgen våknet jeg tidlig. Jeg følte at jeg ikke lå på sofaen der jeg hadde sovnet kvelden før. Jeg kjente noe kaldt, og jeg kjente noe mykt. Jeg lukket opp øynene sakte. Til min store forbauselse lå jeg i senga mi ved siden av Edward. Hadde han bært meg opp hit? Og seriøst? Jeg satte meg opp og så ned på skikkelsen ved siden av meg som hadde øynene igjen. Jeg var ikke helt sikker på om han sov. Det så ut som om han latet som, men jeg følte meg trygg. Og det var bonus. Jeg strøk kinnet hans og da så jeg han smilte. Jeg visste han var våken.

"Edward," sa jeg sukkersøtt. "Jeg vet du er våken," fortsatte jeg i samme tone. Han lukket opp øynene og satte seg opp. Han så på meg og øynene hans glødet. Akkurat som om han hadde vært vitne til noe ytterst interessant. Bare jeg ikke hadde sagt noe pinelig i søvne som han hadde hørt.

"Har jeg snakket mye?" spurte jeg. Stemmen min var nervøs. Øynene til Edward glødet enda mer nå. Han nikket.

"Toppers," sukket jeg. Det var ikke topp i det hele tatt. Han la armene sine rundt meg og holdt meg hardt inntil seg. Det var virkelig behagelig. Jeg visste nå at jeg ikke kunne holde munn.

"Edward," begynte jeg "jeg blåser i om du ikke er menneskelig. Så lenge du er deg og du eksisterer vil jeg være lykkelig. Jeg må vite det. Er du vampyr?" Jeg var så selvsikker når jeg sa dette at jeg ble sikker. Han stivnet og jeg visste jeg var på riktig spor. Grunnen til at jeg hadde spurt om han var vampyr var på den måten han oppførte seg.

"Eh… hva får deg til å tro det?" Han svelget tungt.

"Alt. Vær så snill, svar meg. Jeg blåser i om du ikke er menneskelig, jeg… jeg…" Jeg kunne ikke si mer, det var for pinelig.

Han kremtet. "Ja," hvisket han. Jeg strammet grepet rundt han. Han var vampyr og jeg var forelsket i han. Ironisk var det ikke? Tenkte twilight med det samme, men jeg skjøv det ut av hodet. Jeg så opp på han. Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle si. Han slappet litt mere av nå og det gjorde meg lettet.

"Hva var det du var i ferd med å si?" spurte han lavt.

"Nei, det var ikke noe," sa jeg nervøst. Han løftet det ene øyebrynet og så på meg. "Forresten, hva sa jeg i søvne?" Jeg lo nervøst. Ansiktet hans viste ikke noe. Ingen tegn til følelser. Han skulte det for meg!

"Edward! Si det!" sa jeg irritert.

"Du har nettopp fått vite at jeg er vampyr, og er ikke redd. Og nå er du bekymret for hva du sa i søvne." Han var virkelig spydig innimellom.

"Ja, det er jeg bekymret for. Og at du er en vampyr virker naturlig på en måte." Jeg smilte.

"Vel, det er ikke så viktig hva du sa." Han blunket til meg.

"Edward!" maste jeg. Han sukket. Strøk meg over kinnet og klemte meg igjen.

"Det eneste du sa var at… du elsket meg," hvisket han. Jeg måpte.

"Jeg trodde ikke jeg skulle bekymre meg for å si det høyt! Jeg har holdt det inne i dagevis, og nå var det bortkastet." Jeg snudde hodet bort fra han sånn at han ikke kunne se ansiktet mitt.

"Det er ikke farlig," hvisket han. "Jeg elsker deg og." Jeg ble helt ør. Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle si, jeg var som fortapt i det han hadde sagt. Jeg snudde hodet mot han igjen og så han rett inn i øynene.

"Det avgjør saken. Jeg flytter ikke. Det kommer ikke på tale."

"Hm… tenkte meg noe sånt noe, ja," svarte han. Så lente han seg mer mot meg – kysset meg – trakk seg fra meg igjen. Han måtte visst avslutte det. Jeg ville bare fortsette. Øynene hans glødet igjen og jeg var som smeltet.

"Kom," sa han. Han løftet meg opp i armene sine og bærte meg ned trappa. Jeg protesterte kraftig, men han brydde seg ikke om det. Da han endelig satte seg fra meg på kjøkkenet så jeg anklagende på han.

"Må du gjøre sånne ting?" spurte jeg irritert.

"Hehe, ja. Det er morsomt å se hvordan du reagerer." Han gliste med alle sine perfekte tenner.

"Hm… tenkte meg det var noe sånt som det ja. Jeg har ikke så mye imot det assa, men det er virkelig unødvendig." Jeg så på han igjen – lente meg opp på tærne – kysset han raskt på munn, og så snudde jeg meg mot kjøleskapet.

"Gå opp å få på deg noen klær eller noe sånt," sa jeg omsider da jeg snudde meg igjen. Han gikk i pysjbukse, men det var det. Ingen sokker eller t-skjorte. Wow, for en kropp. I alle fall det jeg kunne se.

Han gikk opp, men var tilbake på et blunk. Han så helt utrolig ut. Som en supermodell. Jeg smilte bredt og gikk mot trappa. Jeg måtte også få på meg noen klær før skolen begynte.

Da jeg kom ned igjen satt Edward på en av kjøkkenstolene og leste avisa. Noe som fikk meg til å undre ennå mer. Jeg tok fram frokosten jeg hadde gjort klar og spiste bare halve brødskiva. Den var ikke særlig fristene når Edward satt på en stol og fulgte med på meg. Jeg gjorde en grimase.

"Lyst å tømme meg for blod?" Jeg gjorde en grimase til og brukte sarkasme. Han stivnet og ristet bare på hodet.

"Nei takk. Jeg vil helst ikke drepe den personen som betyr alt for meg." Jeg gikk to skritt mot han, men jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle. Han reiste seg han og. Så kom han bort til meg og løftet opp haken min. Han lente seg mot meg, men da ringte det på døra. Edward gikk for å åpne. Jeg smilte varmt og tok oppvasken. Plutselig kom Alice (søsteren til Edward) stormende inn. Jeg så forvirret på henne.

"Endelig!" buste hun ut.

"Endelig hva da?" spurte jeg forvirret.

"Beklager, jeg klarte ikke holde henne i tømmene lenger nå," sa Edward der han kom og satt seg på stolen igjen.

"Åh… Jeg har ventet så lenge. Jeg vedder på at vi kommer til å bli bestevenner. Eller, jeg kan allerede se det," sa hun like entusiastisk.

"Alice, hun vet ikke om noen av evnene våre," sa Edward litt lavere.

"Hvilke evner?" spurte jeg.

"Ehm… Alice kan se inn i fremtiden, men ikke den endelige løsningen. Mens jeg kan lese tanker til _normale_ personer. Dine er tydelige en sjelden gang, men som oftest hører jeg dem ikke." Jeg sto og måpte. Visste ikke hva jeg skulle si.

"Vel, det forklarer noe." Jeg visste ikke hva mer jeg kunne si. Alice lo en lys og trillende latter. Hun syntes min reaksjon var veldig morsom.

"Og Jasper kan kontrollere følelsene dine," sa Alice med sin lyse stemme. Jeg gjorde en grimase mot henne.

"Flott. Her har vi altså en tankeleser, en som kan se inn i fremtiden og en som kan kontrollere følelsene dine. Jeg har virkelig valgt feil folk å henge med," spøkte jeg.

Edward la en arm over meg og kysset meg raskt på munn. Alice smilte mot oss, og jeg kunne ikke annet enn å smile tilbake.

"Vel, skal vi dra eller?" spurte jeg.

"Jeg tok med bilen," sa Alice til Edward.

"Fint," svarte han.

Vi gikk ut og da var det rett inn i bilen og til skolen. Det var fryktelig tåkete, og jeg lurte litt på hvordan de så noe som helst, men så kom jeg på _vampyr syn._

* * *

_Jeg kan si helt sikkert at jeg har det ganske så gøy når jeg skriver xD Legge igjen en liten beskjed?_


	4. Flytting, grav, huset til Masen's

**Kapittel 4.**

En uke var gått, og jeg hadde for det meste tilbringet tiden med Edward. Jeg var så lykkelig med han. Jeg smilte hele tiden, og Alice hadde vært mye hjemme hos meg. Det var søndag og jeg ventet på at Edward skulle komme. Han hadde overnatta nesten vær eneste natt. Bare nesten. Jeg hadde ikke turt å være alene, men samtidig likte jeg veldig godt å ligge ved siden av ham. Jeg hadde også fått vite at det var han som hadde vært på rommet mitt den natta jeg våkna og syntes at jeg så noe. Jeg hadde rett. Det hadde bare vært Edward, men selv om det bare var han, så var ikke det nok til å føle meg trygg uten han. Jeg visste at når som helst kunne det komme noen som ville stjele eller drepe. Det var ikke godt å si.

Da jeg minst ventet det hørte jeg nøkkelen fra utsiden vris om. Jeg skvatt opp av sofaen og klarte å revne opp kjolen jeg hadde på meg. _Faen! _Tenkte jeg. Hvorfor måtte det skje med favoritt kjolen min? Jeg hørte tunge skritt gå inn på kjøkkenet, og jeg hørte et klikk fra bryteren som skrudde på lyset.

"Juliet!" ropte pappa sin stemme.

"Pappa?" spurte jeg i en lav tone. Skrittenne snudde seg og kom mot stua. Da så jeg pappa stå der. Jeg ble virkelig glad for å se han, men jeg hadde også sinnet – som lå litt lenger bak i hodet – på lur. Jeg glodde på han. Ville han skulle si noe, og han skjønte tegninga.

"Juliet. Du må pakke tingene dine nå. Vi drar," sa han med en rolig stemme. Akkurat da kom Edward inn døra, typisk.

"Hei, Juliet! Jeg tok med en gave fra Alice," ropte Edward fra gangen.

"Ehm… Det høres bra ut. Jeg tror du burde komme inn hit litt," sa jeg i en nervøs tone tilbake. Og med ett var Edward like bak pappa. Han snek seg forsiktig forbi og stelte seg ved siden av meg.

"Jeg trodde ikke du kom hjem før om en uke," hvisket jeg til pappa.

"Vel, det ble endring i planene," brummet han.

"Jeg har i alle fall ikke skiftet mening. Jeg drar ikke til et fremmed sted nå." Jeg var på gråten og Edward la armene sine rundt meg, og da så jeg pappa lage en rar grimase med ansiktet sitt.

"Du drar. Det skal være sikkert og visst! Jeg bestemmer så lenge du ikke er fylt atten, da kan du gjøre hva faen du vil, men nå bestemmer jeg!" Han var så urettferdig. Jeg kunne ikke dra fra Edward. Men det visste jo ikke Anthony noe om. Han visste ikke noe om tvillingsjeler, og han trodde heller ikke på det. Tårene mine sprutet ut av øynene mine og jeg begravde ansiktet i skjorta til Edward. Den kom nok til å bli ødelagt, men akkurat nå ga jeg blaffen.

"Hvorfor gjør du dette mot henne?" hørte jeg Edward hviske. Jeg stivnet.

"Hun er ikke voksen, hun må lære mens hun kan," svarte pappa han ganske surt.

"Så hvorfor gjør du det på denne måten? Hun blir jo bare ulykkelig. Er det _det_ du vil? Å ha en ulykkelig datter?" Edward var så overtalende, men jeg visste ikke om pappa ville tro på det.

"Jeg vet hva som er best for Juliet. Så ikke kom her og fortell meg hva jeg skal gjøre!" Pappa var rasende.

"Jeg prøver bare å si…" Han ble avbrutt.

"Unnskyld meg! Men du har ikke noe i denne samtalen å gjøre. Du er ikke akkurat ektemannen hennes." Jeg skar en grimase før jeg snudde meg irritert.

"Jo visst, han har mye i denne samtalen å gjøre! Han er en del av livet mitt. Han har vært her og passet på meg nesten vær eneste dag som du har vært borte! Så ikke kom her å si at han ikke har noe å si i denne samtalen!" Det var ikke bare han som kunne bli rasende. Jeg var vel egentlig ganske overrasket over meg selv. Normalt ble jeg aldri så forbanna. Jeg var sint, rasende, ulykkelig og stolt over meg selv. Jeg tok Edward sin hånd og dro han etter meg ut gjennom husdøra. Jeg dro han med meg bort til bilen hans og ga tegn til at han skulle låse opp.

"Kan du kjøre meg til gravplassen?" spurte jeg ganske så irritert. Jeg måtte besøke mamma sin grav. Jeg hadde ikke gjort det på lenge nå.

"Selvfølgelig," svarte han.

Vi satte oss inn og dro til utkanten av byen.

Jeg satt ved mamma's grav og var helt stille. Edward hadde lovt å vente i bilen, men jeg visste ikke om jeg turte si noe høyt forde, men det var nok på tide. Jeg hadde sitti her en god stund.

"Mamma. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre," hvisket jeg først. Jeg snufset og visste jeg snart kom til å begynne å gråte. "Pappa vil at jeg skal flytte, men jeg vet at du vet at jeg ikke kan dra fra min tvillingsjel. Jeg er jo glad i han, men innimellom vet ikke han hva som er best for meg. Dette er mitt liv, og jeg vil bo her. Det føles alltid godt å få snakket ut om ting med deg, men jeg skulle selvfølgelig ønske at du var her. Hvil i fred. Ha det." Jeg begynte å gråte, men reiste meg opp og gikk mot bilen til Edward. Han kom og møtte meg. Jeg ville ikke hjem nå.

"Kan jeg bli med hjem til deg?" spurte jeg gråtkvalt.

"Selvfølgelig," hvisket han tilbake.

* * *

Jeg hadde hørt at han bodde på et gods, men var ikke sikker. Jeg hadde jo aldri vært hos han. Dette var første gang. Jeg holdt i høyre hånden hans da han plutselig trakk den vekk.

"Hva er det?" spurte jeg.

"Vi er snart fremme, og jeg må ta av her," svarte han stille.

Han svingte inn foran en garasje, men da jeg tok et blikk ut av side vinduet mitt fikk jeg nesten sjokk. Det var et gods og det var gedigent. Jeg måpte, og jeg hørte Edward le stille ved siden av meg.

"Hva syns du?" spurte han, fortsatt lattermild.

"Wow. Det er fantastisk." Jeg kunne ikke si annet. Jeg hadde ikke mange ord på lager. Edward kom og åpnet døra på min side og jeg gikk som i transe ut. Alt jeg klarte var å stirre på det gedigne huset. Men så fanget Edward oppmerksomheten min igjen og jeg så han inn i øynene. De var så vakre, for ikke snakk om han. Han var vakker, han var god og snill, han var den beste personen jeg visste om. Han løftet meg opp i armene sine og gjorde det umulig for meg å se. Det var som om vi fløy, og jeg visste ikke hvordan vi kom oss inn, men plutselig sto jeg ved siden av han på et rom. Det var en stor seng, en tv og en dør til et garderobeskap, men det som fylte oppmerksomheten min mest var bokhylla. Den tok nesten hele veggen på den ene siden. Og alle de bøkene. Wow. Det var også stappa inn en CD spiller og cd-er.

"Velkommen til rommet mitt," lo han.

"Wow, det er virkelig kult," svarte jeg.

"Du kan få en omvisning i huset en annen dag, men akkurat nå vil jeg bare være alene med deg," sa han stille.

"Greit for meg." Jeg smilte til han og han smilte tilbake.

Jeg satte meg ned på senga og datt bakover. Det var utrolig mykt, og jeg lukket øynene. Jeg kjente at noen la seg ved siden av meg, for vekta i senga flytta på seg. Jeg snudde meg mot Edward – åpnet øynene – lente meg mot han – og la hodet inntil brystet hans. Helt til han begynte å sette seg opp. Jeg så på han – skjønte ingen ting. Hvorfor reiste han seg så plutselig? Jeg så spørrende på han, men han ristet bare smått på hodet.

"Hva vil du, Alice?" spurte han i en normal stemme.

"Snakke med Juliet," svarte hun bestemt.

"Jeg er her, hva vil du?" spurte jeg. Alice kom inn.

"Edward gå ned eller noe sånt noe er du snill," sa Alice sukkersøtt. Han adlød. Jeg så etter han der han forsvant raskt ut av døra. Jeg kunne tenke meg at han kom til å lytte.

"Skole i morgen," sukket jeg.

"Vet det, men du skal ikke gå," svarte hun meg alvorlig.

"Hvorfor ikke?" Jeg var nesten sjokkert.

"Du må bli her, jeg har sett. Hvis du drar på skolen i morgen vil Anthony ta deg med hjem, og i tillegg dra deg med til Europa. Han vet ikke hvor vi bor. Det er jo egentlig bare flaks, men han kan ikke få vite det heller." Jeg var helt taus.

"Vel, ok. Jeg blir." Jeg stirret ned i gulvet.

"Eksepsjonelt. Vi kunne jo kanskje dra på shopping. Eller vi kan vise deg rundt i huset. Badet er forresten rett ovenfor Edward sitt rom." Hun smilte stolt til meg og jeg kunne ikke annet enn å smile tilbake.

"Vel, jeg tror jeg tar omvisningen i morgen," svarte jeg stille.

"Vel, det var egentlig noe annet jeg ville snakke med deg om, men det får vi ta på shoppingturen når vi er alene. Jeg stenger det ute av hodet mitt nå sånn at ikke Edward skal finne det ut. Vel, vel. Vi ses i morgen." Hun kysset meg på toppen av hodet og sprang ut. Noe som var hemmelig? Det virket virkelig spennende. Jeg dro av meg skoa, tok av meg buksa og la meg under dyna. Det tok ikke lang tid før Edward lå ved siden av meg og kysset meg godnatt. Jeg sovnet nesten med en gang.

Neste dag var det lyst, men tåkete. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt til å forvente noe annet, men på mange måter skulle jeg ønske at det var sol. Jeg hadde ikke fått sett så mye av huset, men jeg hadde i det minste fått se kjøkkenet. Det var ganske kult det jeg allerede hadde sett egentlig. I tredjeetasjen hadde Edward rommet sitt, garderoben hans var en dør ved siden av og. I tilegg til en dør på rommet hans som førte han inn dit den veien også. Det var også et bad, Alice og Jasper sitt rom, og demmes garderobe. I andre etasjen var kjøkkenet, rommet til Carlisle og Esme, demmes garderobe, et bad, og et kontor der pc'er og sånne ting var pluss et rom jeg ikke hadde gått inn i, det gav meg en form for at det var noe som kom frem seinere. Nede hadde jeg ikke vært ennå, men jeg skulle se det etter at jeg hadde spist. Edward, Alice og Jasper var på jakt imens. Carlisle var på jobb, og Esme var hjemme og stelte i huset. Hun drev og tørket støv sist jeg hadde snakket med henne, for sånn ca 5 min siden.

Jeg drakk opp vannet jeg hadde i glasset og var på vei oppover til badet – det som lå rett ovenfor Edward sitt rom – for å gjøre meg klar for dagen. Jeg tok en varm dusj og kledde på meg en joggebukse og topp Alice hadde skaffet meg. Jeg visste ikke om hun hadde vært hjemme hos meg og henta den, eller om hun hadde vært i butikken. Jeg hadde ikke spurt. Og jeg husket ikke at jeg hadde en pysj som denne. Jeg måtte huske å spørre.

Jeg gikk ned alle trappene til første etasje og der var det første jeg så et piano, og utgangsdøra. Jeg gikk først til høyre og da kom jeg inn i stua. Esme satt i sofaen og smilte til meg.

"Ser deg litt rundt?" spurte hun og smilte varmt. Hun fikk meg alltid til å føle meg så inderlig velkommen vær gang hun smilte, jeg skulle virkelig ønske hun var moren min innimellom. Men min mor var jo død, så jeg måtte bare leve med livet mitt sånn som det var nå.

"Heh, ja." Jeg smilte tilbake. Så gikk jeg i motsatt retning og da kom jeg til spisestua (skjønte ikke at dem trengte det) og der var det noen få dører. Den ene førte til et bad og en annen ned til garasjen virket det som, en annen igjen førte til noe som liknet et bibliotek. Jeg gikk inn. Det var så utrolig mange bøker. Jeg så meg nysgjerrig rundt, og det virket som om jeg var helt i det blå.

"Liker du å lese?" hørte jeg Esme spørre. Hun kom inn i rommet da jeg snudde meg.

"Ja, jeg elsker å lese. Og det er så utrolig mange bøker her, og en haug jeg ikke vet hvem er engang." Jeg lo litt og Esme lo med meg. Det føltes bra.

"Bare les hvis du vil. Vi har allerede lest de fleste," sa hun. Og så snudde hun seg og gikk mot stua igjen. Jeg fant en interessant bok ved navn "Åpenlys kjærlighet." Vel, det kunne jo være spennende. Jeg tok med meg boka opp på rommet til Edward. Der lå jeg på senga hans og leste i flere timer til Edward endelig kom tilbake.

"Hei," hvisket han og strøk meg på kinnet. Jeg snudde meg mot han og tok imot kysset som var på vei.

"Hei," sukket jeg.

"Klar for å gjøre noe gøy?" spurte han.

"Hva da?" lo jeg.

"Spørs hva du vil gjøre. Jeg kan ta deg med på en tur gjennom skogen, så får du vite hvor rask jeg er." Han blunket til meg og jeg fniste.

"Ok, løpetur gjennom skogen," svarte jeg og kom meg opp. Han tok meg opp i armene sine og jeg lo. Jeg var så utrolig lykkelig. Dobbelt vinduet som gikk fra gulvet til taket sto åpent og jeg visste ikke hvordan han hadde klart å åpne det med meg i armene. Så var det som om vi fløy ut av vinduet. Det var så moro. Jeg lo og mens så jeg opp på ansiktet hans som smilte ned til meg og lyste opp ved lyden av latteren min. Hvorfor måtte han være så utrolig vakker? Hvorfor kunne jeg ikke blitt forelsket i en annen? Vel, jeg hadde allerede forklaringen. Jeg var bundet og jeg var glad for det. Jeg ville aldri dra tilbake til faren min igjen hvis jeg kunne slippe. Akkurat nå så jeg meg selv ved Edwards side som en vampyr, og vi var som et helt normalt par unntatt det med at vi drakk blod og var utrolig raske og alle andre fordelene. Jeg fniste. Jeg skulle ønske det var sånn. _Han er så utrolig vakker, _tenkte jeg et sekund

"Du vet at jeg kan høre tankene dine innimellom," gliste Edward ned til meg der han fortsatt løp.

"Heh… hadde glemt det. Tenker liksom ikke på det så ofte."

"Det er mest klart når du sover, det er som regel da jeg kommer litt inn i hodet på deg."

"Toppers, titter du på drømmene mine da eller?"

"Ja, noen ganger. Ellers så bare søker jeg etter tanker som kan ligge litt gjemt." Han klukklo. Jeg følte at jeg rødma skikkelig. Han kunne visst høre hva som helst innimellom.

"Ikke hva som helst," svarte han meg.

"Øhy! Jeg sa ikke det høyt en gang. Urettferdig," sa jeg.

"Vet det," han lo enda høyere nå. "Vi er snart hjemme," sa han etter en stund igjen. Jeg lukket øynene og nøt resten av turen. Jeg merket når vi var tilbake på Edward sitt rom, fordi det ble så varmt. Han satte meg ned på senga og gikk tilbake til vinduet for å lukke det. Jeg fulgte med på han og nøt vært sekund.

"Så Alice drar meg med på pineful shopping i morgen?" spurte jeg.

"Pineful? Ikke akkurat. Jeg skulle gjerne likt å vite hva hun kommer til å fortelle deg, det som jeg ikke får vite." Han så tankefull ut.

"Ja, det vil bli interessant. Men du? Har Alice kjøpt dette jeg har på meg?" spurte jeg nysgjerrig.

"Mm-hm…" svarte han.

"Takk, Alice!" ropte jeg mot døra. Og Edward bekreftet at hun hørte det.

"Hun har masse klær hun kommer til å kle deg opp med," mumlet han. Jeg sukket.

"Edward?" spurte jeg litt nølende.

"Ja?" Han virket nysgjerrig.

"Når er det det er skoleball igjen?" spurte jeg nysgjerrig.

"Ehm… Juliet. Det har allerede vært." Han gransket meg.

"Åja," mumlet jeg som svar. _Så synd. Får jo aldri brukt den nydelige kjolen jeg har arva etter Juliet._

"Spesiell grunn til at du spør?" lurte han.

"Neida, det var ikke noe viktig."

Han så på meg. Nei. Gransket meg. Fra topp til tå. Jeg gjorde en grimase og han smilte. Men vent litt. Var ikke ballet om noen få dager eller noe liknende. Jeg hadde helt mistet tellinga på dager. Jeg så bort på Edward som satt og tenkte på noe før han plutselig lyste opp.

"Alice!" ropte han. Hun kom inn og de snakket raskt og kjapt pluss veldig lavt sånn at jeg ikke skulle få hørt det. Irritasjonen ville fram. Så forsvant Alice med et stort glis om munnen ut av rommet.

"Hva dreide det seg om?" spurte jeg irritert.

"En overraskelse." Han blunket lurt til meg. Hvordan kunne jeg finne ut av dette da?

"Å… det vil du ikke," svarte han tanken min med et bredt smil.

"Slutt med det der!" freste jeg som svar.

"Beklager, men det er bare så automatisk." Han kom og holdt rundt meg. Han roet meg ned. Pokker.

* * *

Den kvelden jeg la meg hadde jeg en utrolig vemmelig drøm.

_Alt var tåkete og jeg ropte etter Edward. Noen hadde bare vært og tatt han rett ut av armene mine, og stukket av med han. Fy faen! Så slemt. Min Edward. Min eneste elskede. _

"_Edward, hvor er du?!" ropte jeg ut i intetheten. Jeg var alene. Helt alene. Hadde gått meg vill og. Jeg hatet dette. Hvorfor måtte jeg være så utrolig dum?_

_Plutselig sto det en mann foran meg. Men det var ingen mann i virkeligheten. Det var en vampyr. Med rødglødende øyne. Jeg var vettskremt. Han nærmet seg meg og jeg skrek ut._

Jeg våknet av mitt egent skrik, og Edward var nesten i sjokk der han holdt rundt meg.

"Juliet, shhhj, Juliet. Det går bra. Det er ikke noe å være redd for," forsikret han meg.

"Hadde ba-b-b-bare mare-mareritt," stammet jeg, og tårer falt.

"Det var noen ganger du ropte navnet mitt så høyt at til og met Alice kom inn for å se hva som skjedde." Han lo litt, men så så han på meg og tørket bort de få tårene som hadde rent.

"Hm…" Var alt jeg svarte. Så lente jeg meg tettere inntil Edward og sovnet igjen.

Denne gangen hadde jeg en annen type drøm. Den var roligere.

_Jeg så han stå og vente på meg ved alteret. Hans gyllne øyne fokuserte bare på meg som holdt meg fast til Esme. Hun førte meg til Alters. Jeg kunne ikke si noe om dette til Anthony, og forhåpentligvis trodde han jeg var død. Jeg hadde vært borte i mer enn ett år og han hadde flyttet til Europa. Jeg og Edward bodde fortsatt sammen med familien hans og ettervært, altså etter jeg hadde blitt vampyr skulle vi prøve å bo for oss selv en stund. Jeg var der nesten nå, nesten ved hans side. Klar for å si ja, klar for å tilhøre han, og bare han. Vi var bare Cullen familien og en familie fra Denali. Vi måtte ha flere vitner hadde Alice forklart meg. Og jeg stolte alltid på Alice. Jeg smilte mer og mer jo nærmere jeg var Edward. Og så stod jeg ved hans side. Klar til å si ja, men da brøt alt opp._

Cullen familien? De het da Masen, ikke Cullen, gjorde de vel?

"Juliet! Juliet! Juliet! Du må våkne, vi skal jo på shopping, husker du?" ropte Alice nesten rett inn i øret på meg. Hun var virkelig spent.

"Åh… Alice du ødela nettopp verdens beste drøm." Jeg sukket.

"Beklager, men kom du må bli klar." Hun dro meg ut av senga og viste meg klærne jeg skulle ha på.

"Vel, Alice. Du vinner, men hvor er Edward?" spurte jeg og så mot den tomme senga.

"Ute med Jasper og Carlisle." Hun blunket og forsvant ut av døra.

Supert. Shopping dag. _Jeg overgir meg til Alices makter i dag_. Shopping.

* * *

O.o jeg bare elsker Alice, hun er best. Hatt Alice som søster hadde ikke gjort noe xD3


	5. Shopping, En sang og Pysjamas party

**Kapittel 5.**

Nå var vi altså på et shoppingsenter jeg aldri hadde vært på. Det var utrolig svært og det var bare riksmann butikker. Bare rike kjøpte klær her fikk jeg inntrykk av. Alice torturerte meg ved å be meg prøve en masse klær og når vi var klare hadde jeg minst tjue poser med klær Alice hadde kjøpt til meg. Og det bare til _meg. _Selv hadde hun bare fem, men hun gikk og klaga over at hun hadde så mye og at hun ikke fikk lov til å kjøpe så mye enda før hun hadde kvitta seg med noe av det gamle. Hun hadde da planer om å gi det bort til fattige, og det var jo hyggelig.

Da vi endelig hadde setti oss ned på en kafé gransket Alice meg. Nå ville jeg få høre det hun hadde holdt hemmelig for Edward. Jeg var faktisk ganske spent. Jeg tok en liten slurk av colaen min mens Alice så på meg. Mer forsiktig nå la jeg merke til.

"Ok, så hva er denne store tingen Edward ikke får høre?" spurte jeg til slutt. Jeg ville komme til saken, men hun brukte fryktelig lang tid i dag.

"Jo, som du vet kan jo jeg se ting som kommer til å skje, vel, kanskje kommer til å skje," begynte hun hviskende.

"Ja?"

"Jo, og det er et syn som ikke har forandret seg siden du møtte Edward," forklarte hun videre.

"Og det er?"

"Ikke freak ut nå, okay?"

"Ok."

"Jeg har altså sett at, vel, det nærmer seg nå – selv om han ikke er helt klar over det – at dere kommer til å gifte dere," sa hun da entusiastisk. Jeg satt som spikret til stolen jeg satt på, klarte ikke bevege en muskel.

"Øh…" Var alt jeg klarte å svare. Han kom til å fri? Å det snart? Snart bryllup? Hjelp. Selv om dette var noe jeg alltid hadde ønsket ble jeg litt skremt, det var enda en stund til jeg fylte atten, og Edward var atten, men han spilte sytten, og nå skulle jeg gifte meg. Burde ikke jeg fylle atten først? Vel, flaks det ikke er så lenge til. Å herregud, gifte meg med verdens mest herlige person, det er en drøm som går i oppfyllelse.

"Slapp litt av da. Det er du som svarer ja. Oi…" Hun fikk plutselig store øyne da det så ut som om hun fikk et syn.

"Hva er det du ser Alice?" spurte jeg da.

"Heh… Det var ikke noe spesielt. Det er bare litt mer som forandret seg nå. Hjelp. Dere får ikke dra på bryllupsreise før du er vampyr," avsluttet hun hviskende men strengt. Så jeg kom altså til å bli vampyr. Heldige meg. Jeg kunne ikke be om noe annet.

"Hæ? Hvorfor ikke?"

"La oss bare si at det ikke er så smart hvis du bare vil elske Edward for evig," avsluttet hun til slutt da mobiltelefonen hennes ringte.

"Okay," var alt jeg klarte å svare. Jeg fulgte heller med på samtalen Alice hadde nå. Jeg klarte i det minste å slappe mere av.

"Jasper, hvor er dere nå?" spurte hun. Noen svarte og hun nikket med et "Mm-hm." Og så fortsettet noen i telefonen, Alice måtte visst svare fort igjen. "Han fikk ikke med seg noe tror du?" Hun lyttet noen sekunder til. Så kom, "bra. Han får finne ut av det selv. Ja, Juliet har fått vite det." Jeg så mot inngangsdøra og fikk se Jasper og Edward. Hva gjorde dem her?

"Beklager, men siden Edward var så rask fikk ikke Jasper tak i han, men ingen av oss tenker på det du vet nå, og så lenge du ikke gjør det – i tilfelle han klarer å komme inn i hodet ditt – så vil han ikke få tak i hva han vil vite." Så Edward hadde altså kommet etter oss, uten at Alice hadde sett det? Vel, hun hadde jo vært ganske opptatt ved å fortelle meg det da.

"Ehm… Det gjør ikke noe. Vi er jo sikkert ferdig, er vi ikke?" spurte jeg.

"Nei, egentlig ikke, men kan ikke si mer nå," sa hun og nikket mot Edward som nå sto ved siden av henne.

Vi reiste oss opp, og Alice tok Jasper i hånden, mens Edward tok min. Jeg smilte forsiktig opp mot han, men han så ikke på meg i det hele tatt. Jeg kunne tenke meg at han prøvde å plukke ut noe fra tankene til de andre. Jeg gikk bare og tenkte på han nå, men det la han ikke merke til.

"Kommer du deg inn i hodet mitt?" spurte jeg han lavt og forsiktig der vi gikk mot utgangen.

"Nei, det blir færre og færre ganger at det går," svarte han tankefult.

"Åh," var alt jeg svarte.

Alle gikk i taushet mot Alices bil. Jasper og Alice satt seg foran. Mens jeg og Edward satt oss bak. Jeg lente hodet mitt på skuldrene til Edward og jeg lukket øynene.

Jeg måtte ha sovnet av utmattelse siden da jeg lukket opp øynene igjen føltes det ut som om det bare hadde tatt noen sekunder. Edward strøk meg over kinnet før han gikk ut på høyre side. Så kom han over på min side og lukket opp døra. Han tok meg opp i armene sine og berte meg ut. Jeg var så sliten. Han var raskt innafor døra så jeg rakk bare å si et kort "hei" til Esme før han forsvant med meg opp på rommet. Jeg gjespet når han la meg ned på senga. Jeg var så utrolig trøtt.

"Alice henter inn tingene du har fått. Gjør deg klar så kommer jeg tilbake," sa han og gikk ut av rommet. Jeg løp inn på badet – gjorde meg klar – gikk inn på rommet til Edward igjen, og der kledde jeg av meg til undertøyet. Jeg la meg under den tykke dyna. Jeg merket ikke en gang at Edward kom inn igjen. Jeg var så godt som i drømmeland.

Neste dag våknet jeg av et voldsomt leven nedenfra. Jeg satt meg opp og så på Edward som så på meg. Jeg ble med ett roligere, men følte fortsatt for å spørre.

"Hva skjer der nede?" spurte jeg stille.

"Vel, det er noe jeg ikke har fortalt deg ennå. Vi har nemlig ett par til i familien vår," sa han.

"Og navna var?" svarte jeg.

"Rosalie og Emmett. Rosalie er irritert på oss fordi du vet hva vi er. Hun kjefter og smeller om at det er farlig for oss, men Alice sa at du og Rosalie kommer til å komme godt over ens," sa han og smilte bredt.

"Vel, jeg klandrer henne ikke. Jeg visste ikke en gang at dere hadde flere i familien." Jeg smilte, men gikk videre, "jeg ser fram til å få møte dem," sluttet jeg med, og gikk ut av senga.

"Vel, Emmett er i alle fall spent på å få møte deg. Da finner han kanskje på noen nye vitser, eller ufattelige kommentarer," la han til.

"Vitser?" Jeg reiste et øyebryn.

"Mm-hm…" Jeg bare lo litt forsiktig og snudde meg til noe av det nye Alice hadde kjøpt til meg. Jeg plukket ut det mest normale og gikk ut av døra. Lot Edward ha litt tid for seg selv før han kom ned.

På kjøkkenet møtte jeg Alice og hun hadde lagd toast til meg.

"God morgen," smilte hun og var veldig hm… hadde ingen beskrivelse.

"God morgen. Ehm… trenger ikke si noe, Edward har allerede forklart," sa jeg og gliste.

"Her, jeg lagde toast til deg, kos deg."

"Tusen takk." Mens jeg tok den første biten kunne jeg sverge på å høre at hun mumlet, "hun får ikke bli bedre venn med Juliet enn jeg. Og hun får ikke lede henne inn i feil retning. Det skal jeg sørge for." Jeg var takknemmelig til Alice for det, men jeg sa ikke noe.

"Så når får jeg møte, ehm… Rosalie og Emmett?" spurte jeg, mens jeg spiste opp siste bit av toasten.

"Ehm… Når Edward kommer og når vi er sikre på at Rosalie er ferdig med kjeftingen sin. Åh! Minn meg på og ikke dra på shopping med henne i nærmeste fremtid."

"Du har eksepsjonell hukommelse Alice, det klarer du fint selv."

"Joda, men det er morsommere med deg."

"Morsomt," mumlet jeg og så vekk.

"Haha, Juliet. Ikke vær sånn en gledesdreper, det er faktisk morsommere, og om kanskje… tja… 200 år så skal jeg se om jeg er lei," lo hun mot meg.

"Vel, la oss si at om 100 år, og du ennå ikke er lei så får du… hmm… Hva har du mest lyst på?" spurte jeg.

"Da vil jeg helt sikkert ha en ny bil," sa hun og gliste.

"Ok… Jeg vet aldri hva jeg ønsker meg, så du får vente og se… hvis jeg vinner." Jeg hadde ikke kjangs. Hun kunne se inn i fremtiden, men jeg ville ikke spørre.

"Hva med å fikse ny bil til meg med en gang?" lo hun.

"Har ikke råd akkurat nå Alice, pluss den bilen du har nå er perfekt."

"Jada, jada. Vet. Men husk at om hundre år skal jeg ha ny bil, og da har du råd, siden da er du min bestevenn og søster."

"Hmm… Skal nok huske på det," svarte jeg og så på Jasper som kom inn på kjøkkenet. Han gikk bort til Alice og kysset henne fort på munn, jeg så det nesten ikke en gang. Så snudde han seg mot meg og smilte.

"Har Edward ennå ikke kommet ned?" spurte han.

"Han dro på en kort jakt," sa Alice, men hun fortsatte, "Rosalie er roligere nå. Heldigvis. Bare de ikke kommer. Opp. Hit! Emmett ikke!" ropte Alice og jeg hørte kjefting igjen. Jeg stønnet og håpet dette snart ville bli fikset opp i. Jeg reiste meg og tok asjetten i oppvaskmaskinen mens Alice ga meg et glass vann.

"Du får ikke bli uttørket," sa hun og strakte meg vannet.

"Neida, Alice, slapp av. Jazz, kan du plis…" Han skjønte hva jeg ba om, og med ett virket Alice roligere.

"Jazz! Hva i…" Han tok hånden sin over munnen hennes og førte henne ut. Jeg måtte innrømme at det så komisk ut, så jeg begynte å le.

Mens jeg lo gikk jeg ned i stua, og jeg hørte at det ikke var særlig mange der. Jeg gikk inn til pianoet – satte meg på krakken – der Edward satt når han spilte – og testet en sang jeg hadde lært som liten. Mens jeg spilte sang jeg teksten til den, og jeg følte meg så utrolig bra. Det var en stund siden sist, og eneste gangen jeg hadde fått kjangsen til å spille på piano var hjemme hos mamma da vi bodde for oss selv. Anthony ville selvfølgelig ikke ha noe instrument jeg kunne bråke med, så jeg hadde hatt planer om å bruke det på skolen i fritimer. Vel, det hadde funket det, helt til en ny og spesiell person med en vidunderlig familie kom inn i livet mitt. Da jeg avsluttet den siste noten, og holdt tonen i stemmen, visste jeg at jeg fortsatt kunne synge, stemmen hadde bare blitt litt mer voksen siden sist.

Da jeg skjøv krakken bakover og så satt den tilbake snudde jeg meg og så rett på Esme, Alice, Jasper og Edward. Jeg rødmet noe sykt og bøyde hodet litt og så til siden.

"Så vidunderlig nydelig," sa Esme, som om hun var min stolte mor, og ikke en jeg kjente, og på en måte var venn med. Edwards munn hang åpen, Alice sendte meg et glisende bredt smil og Jasper ropte, "Emmett, noen har nødt til å finne den rette kommentaren for hvordan alle reagerer her!" Han lo, og straks var en svær høy mann der, vel, kanskje i tjue årene. Han hadde mørkt hår og smilte han og. Da han så på Edward som ennå ikke hadde tatt seg sammen buste han ut i latter. Edward lukket munnen fort og glodde på han.

"Ser ut som om du nettopp har hørt en engel synge," lo Emmett, og hadde han vært menneske ville han kanskje hatt tårer i øynene nå. "Du vet at du ikke er død," lo han videre og jeg bare ristet på hodet. Men Jasper, Alice og Esme lo.

Jeg gikk bort til Edward – snudde meg mot Esme og sa "takk," – så tok jeg hånden til Edward og dro han med meg ut i stua.

"Du har aldri sagt at du kan spille eller synge," pustet han ut.

"Ehm… holdt det for meg selv, for det meste."

"Men hvorfor? Det var så vakkert, til og med Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett og Rosalie likte det." Oia, vampyr-ører, selvfølgelig hørte Emmett og Rosalie det også.

"Likte dem det, virkelig?" mumlet jeg.

"Ja, har jeg ikke allerede sagt det? Esme seriøst ble fylt med så mye glede at hun ikke visste hva hun skulle gjøre, bortsett fra og holde fast i armen min. Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du holder det du driver med hemmelig." Han ble stille og så på meg.

"Det er ikke akkurat noe jeg driver med. Før så, når jeg var yngre, innimellom før dere kom til denne byen, og mamma visste det, Angela vet det, men sier ingenting, eller tydeligvis tenker på det, og pappa bryr seg ikke." Jeg håpet det var svar nok.

"Oia, jeg visste ikke…" han stoppet.

"Herregud Edward, det er greit assa. Men Anthony har aldri gitt meg en sjanse. Irriterende, men jeg lærte."

"Mm-hm… særlig, jeg tror ikke fult på at du lærte noe av det," sa han i en litt lav tone.

"Ehm… okay. Hva vil du gjøre?" spurte jeg.

"Å høre deg synge en gang til," gliste han og så i retning av pianoet.

"Seriøst, så er den sangen jeg sang den eneste jeg kan, og den eneste melodien jeg kan på piano," sa jeg og lo matt.

"Vel, jeg vil gjerne høre det en gang til uansett," svarte han og reiste seg. Jeg tok hånden hans og vi gikk tilbake til pianoet. Forbi trappene passerte vi Emmett, Alice og Jasper.

"Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Emmett," sa jeg og gikk videre.

"En glede å møte deg," lo Emmett.

Ved pianoet satte jeg meg ned og lot Edward stå oppreist. Jeg ville helst ikke ha han så nærme meg når jeg sang. Jeg trengte å konsentrere meg. Så begynte jeg på det første verset.

_Everybody think you are alone._

_In the world can you never be alone…_

Jeg fortsatte sangen, og Edward kom nærmere meg. Han hadde garantert ikke hørt den før, for dette var noe jeg hadde komponert og skrivd selv. Jeg husket at jeg hadde brukt et halvt år. `Den må være perfekt,' sa jeg og moren min hadde alltid ristet på hodet og sukket. Jeg smilte, og Edward satt seg ned ved siden av meg. Akkurat nå satte jeg pris på det, han gjorde meg så rolig. Han gjorde meg så lykkelig. Så sang jeg den siste strofen igjen.

_And I am loved._

Jeg lente hodet på Edward sin skulder, og han klemte meg. Det var fire vers, og jeg hadde kommet meg gjennom dem selv om han så på. Jeg var vel egentlig ganske stolt, men jeg sa ikke noe. Holde kjeft? Ja så absolutt. Jeg ville le.

"Nydelig," hvisket Edward inn i øret mitt.

"Takk," mumlet jeg og rødmet.

"Hvilken sang er det? Jeg har aldri hørt den før," spurte han.

"Øhm… jeg komponerte melodien og skrev sangen da jeg var tretten," lo jeg.

"Det er fantastisk! Men seriøst, tretten? Da klarte ikke jeg en gang å komponere en melodi," sa han.

"Ja, tretten. Jeg måtte bruke et halvt år for å bli ferdig. Den måtte liksom bli perfekt." Jeg smilte.

"Mm… Jeg likte den i alle fall," hvisket han inn i øret mitt.

"Det er jeg glad for. Nå trenger jeg ikke være redd for at jeg skal dumme meg ut." Jeg lo igjen.

"Ærlig talt Juliet. Trodde ikke du jeg ville like den?"

"Eh… Jeg visste egentlig ikke noe om hva du ville syns. Men jeg er glad du likte den."

"Ikke glem at vi også likte den," sa Alice mens hun danset inn. Like bak kom Jasper og Emmett.

"Hvor er Esme?" spurte Edward.

"Ok," svarte han på en av tankene.

"Hvor er hun?" spurte jeg Edward.

"Hun dro til Carlisle. Altså til sykehuset."

"Oia, hadde helt glemt at han jobbet…" setningen min døde, og Edward så på meg med et spørrende uttrykk.

"Hva er det Juliet?" Edward var panisk.

"Ehm… Hva? Altså, pappa jobber der, på en måte," mumlet jeg.

"Vi vet det, så Carlisle passer på å jobbe mens faren din er ferdig for dagen, eller kommer seinere, eller har fri." _Flaks, _tenkte jeg. Så snudde jeg mot resten av gjengen som sto og så på oss.

"Hva slags planer har dere i dag?" spurte Alice oss.

"Egentlig ingen?" sa jeg og så på Edward. Jeg tilføyde et spørsmålstegn i svaret for å få vite om Edward hadde lagd planer for oss.

"Nei, ingen planer Alice," forsikret han henne.

"Topp!" ropte hun og jeg skvatt litt. "Vi skal se på filmer og du skal få manikyr og pedikyr Juliet. Og jeg kan ikke vente!" Alice var så ivrig at jeg visste ikke om jeg skulle tro mine egne ører.

"Alice, hva snakker du om? Jeg liker ikke en gang neglelakk." Jeg ristet på hodet og Emmett brast ut i latter.

"Tror du virkelig du slipper unna? Så lenge Alice har bestemt seg får du ikke rikket henne av flekken, du er fortapt," sa Emmett og lo videre.

"Pysjamas party Juliet. Gutta skal ut, mens vi jentene skal være her alene i kveld," sa Alice spent.

"Gøy," sa jeg, men hørtes lite entusiastisk ut. Jeg hatet virkelig neglelakk noen ganger. Det datt alltid av uansett, etter to dager eller noe sånt.

Alice lo og tok meg i armen og dro meg vekk fra Edward. Hun førte meg opp til hennes rom.

"Slapp av. Rosalie og Esme skal også være med," forsikret hun meg. Akkurat som om tanken på å møte Rosalie fikk meg til å føle meg noe særlig tryggere. Hun ville sikkert prøve å kverke meg. Jeg skalv litt.

"Rosalie vil ikke gjøre deg noe," lo Alice. "Slapp av, hvis ikke har jeg nødt til å gi deg noe beroligende, siden Jazz skal bort og da får jeg ikke brukt han." Alice fniste nå. Når hun tenkte på Jasper ble hun alltid tullete. Sånn som jeg var når det gjaldt Edward egentlig. Det var vel ikke noe rart med det, men det var bare så annerledes å se det selv.

Edward kom og gav meg et ha det kyss og en klem før han dro. Enda jeg visste han ikke skulle være borte så himla lenge, visste jeg at jeg kom til å savne han. Jeg sto derfor i døra og så bilen ble borte før Alice trakk meg tilbake.

"Øhy! Alice, hva driver du med?!"

"Beklager Juliet, men i kveld er du min, og det betyr at vi skal ha det gøy, så kom nå!" Jeg kunne ikke fatte at hun var så entusiastisk. Jeg visste Emmett hadde rett. Alice ville vinne, og det fikk meg til å le. Virkelig le.

Under hele kvelden satt Rosalie i sofaen. Hun prøvde å unngå meg så mye som mulig og da unngikk jeg henne å. Esme og Alice gadd ikke å bry seg så mye om det så de fortsatte og snakke om en garderobe de skulle skaffe meg, og hvilke farger på klær jeg skulle ha. Bare jeg tenkte på farger kom fargen marineblå opp i hodet på meg. Favoritt fargen min. Og den fargen jeg kledde mest i følge Alice.

Når jeg la meg i soveposen – i stua – Alice og de andre gjorde det samme – selv om dem ikke trengte å sove – sovnet jeg nesten med en gang. Jeg var helt utslitt og klarte nesten ikke vente til morgen dagen. Da ville Edward være tilbake. Det var en drøm som kom til meg igjen, bare en annerledes.

_Jeg så meg i speilet. Det første jeg la merke til var de glødende røde øynene mine. Jeg gransket utseendet mitt og lurte på hvorfor jeg ikke fikk se barnet mitt? Barnet mitt? Jeg hadde da ikke noe barn, hadde jeg? Så hvorfor fikk jeg ikke se henne? "Du må på jakt først," sa Alice. Jakt? Instinktivt skulle det da være, men jeg ville se barnet mitt først. "Men hva med…?" jeg klarte ikke fullføre setningen og alle skjønte det. "Slapp av, vi blir med deg. Rosalie er med henne, og det er nok det beste akkurat nå. Du må på jakt først." Alice var fast bestemt, så Edward, Emmett og Alice ble med meg på jakt._

Så forsvant drømmen og alt jeg sto igjen med var navnet. Renesmee.

* * *

Dette er ganske twilight basert, jada. Jeg håper dere liker å lese det jeg skriver da. Jeg jobber med kapittel 6 nå, og får se når jeg får lagt det ut. Men må selvfølgelig bli ferdig først.

xoxo


	6. Finner ut av ting

**Kapittel 6. **

I dag hadde alt gått bedre opp for meg. Esme og jeg hadde snakket en god stund sammen, og siden jeg ikke fikk dra på skolen skulle hun ha meg i hjemmeundervisning. Jeg var dypt takknemlig og da guttene kom hjem fortalte vi om det til Edward. Han var helt med på planen, og han, jeg og Alice skulle da få hjemmeundervisning. Men vi skulle ikke begynne før den neste uken. Vi måtte også flytte herifra, men vi visste ikke helt hvor. Esme og Carlisle satt nesten hele dagen og diskuterte hvor vi skulle dra. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper og jeg satt i stua og så på flere filmer. Rosalie var nede i garasjen og fikset på noen av bilene. Hun ville unngå meg så mye som mulig.

På kvelden da jeg gikk å la meg kom Edward like etter. Jeg skjønte ikke helt den intense holdningen, men jeg visste at å være fra hverandre gjorde like vondt for oss begge. Han holdt rundt meg og jeg var tilfreds. Navnet Renesmee kom tilbake i hodet på meg, og jeg hadde ennå ikke skjønt drømmen min. Jeg prøvde å samle alle drømmene for å se om det var en sammenheng, og noe sa meg at det var akkurat det det var. _Renesmee…? Renesmee…?_ En jeg ikke visste hva som hadde med meg å gjøre. Så hvorfor var det det navnet som kom opp da? En sammenheng, ja. Første gang, var vel før jeg ikke visste at Edward var vampyr, ikke sant? Og det advarte meg. Og andre gang om at noe farlig kanskje ville skje og at Edward ble tatt fra meg, men det hadde ikke skjedd noe ut av det ennå hadde det? Og tredje gang når jeg hadde drømt om et bryllup. Da hadde Alice fortalt meg at Edward kom til å fri etter vært, og hun hadde samtidig prøvd å si noe annet, men så kom Edward og Jasper. Og fjerde gang meg selv som vampyr, og tanken på et barn. Alice sa at jeg kom til å bli vampyr, men var det dét hun hadde prøvd og sagt den dagen på senteret. At hun så et barn i vente hvis vi dro på bryllupsreise mens jeg var menneske. Hjelp. Kanskje det var en god idé å vente til etter at jeg var blitt vampyr, fordi jeg var ikke klar for et barn. Aldri i verden. Jeg hadde ingen erfaring, og egentlig ingen ønsker om det. Jeg skulle nok klare å følge Alices råd, skulle jeg ikke? Jeg var god med kontroll, jeg måtte bare bestemme meg får å ikke få noe barn. Men Edwards barn, var ikke det en drøm? Å snakke med Alice var nå min første prioritet. Det fikk jeg også ta i morgen tidlig for nå var jeg fryktelig trøtt. Jeg sovnet og drømmen fikk en følgende del, nå som jeg nesten hadde bestemt meg.

_Jeg så på meg selv i speilet, men jeg hadde bare tankene mine rundt Edward, det var alt. Edward og brennende tørst. Jeg måtte jakte og det snart. Jeg følte meg så kontrollert. Men selv om alle tankene mine virret rundt Edward var det som om noe manglet. Noe jeg hadde drømt om som menneske, men ikke som vampyr._

_Jeg løp sammen med Edward i skogen og alt sto rundt han. Han var min eksistens. Han var min eneste kjærlighet. Men selv om vi var mann og kone, var det som om noe manglet. Vi kunne jo alltids adoptere et barn, kunne vi ikke? Eller ble det for sprøtt? Men innerst inne var det ikke det jeg ville. Et barn var det som manglet. Et barn. Navnet Renesmee boret seg inn i hodet på meg da jeg fant ut hva jeg hadde gjort. Jeg hadde avvist drømmen min den gangen for ett år siden, og nå ville jeg plutselig ha det. Ha det barnet jeg ikke kunne få mer._

_Edward prøvde å få meg til å si hva jeg tenkte som på. Jeg var ikke en gang med i jakten. Alt på grunn av det lille barnet jeg savnet så mye. Renesmee._

Jeg gispet. Var det mulig? Klarte jeg ikke bestemme meg? Jeg var så dum…

Edward strøk meg over kinnet. "Går det bra med deg?" spurte han full av bekymring.

"Ja," pustet jeg ut, "det var bare en drøm." Så snudde jeg meg og Edward begynte å nynne på sangen jeg hadde skrevet, og selv sang jeg for meg selv inni meg – og sovnet straks.

"_Hun har en ekstra gave," sa Eleazar._

"_Hva mener du?" spurte Edward og Carlisle i kor mens de andre bare spisset ørene sine._

"_Edward, jeg prøver å si at din kone har to gaver. Og den ekstra gaven er absolutt unik." Edward gransket ansiktet til Eleazar og etter en liten stund gispet han._

"_Hva med å fortelle oss hva som skjer?" sa jeg. Eleazar snudde seg mot meg, og snart var alle ett skritt nærmere._

"_Du har ikke bare et skjold, Bella. Du har en ekstra gave, en ny kjangse til å bestemme deg," sa han først._

"_Jaha?"_

"_Du avviste barnet ditt den gangen du hadde kjangsen, men hun har gitt deg en ny kjangse, du har en mulighet til å få det barnet som er ment for deg og Edward, når som helst, innen to år. Barnet kan du også gi bort, men jeg vet ikke hvordan du gjør det. Jeg kjenner bare en som har fått samme kjangsen som deg, men de er døde nå."_

"_Så du mener altså…" Jeg lot setningen dø ut, og det føltes ut som om jeg kunne danse en gledes dans._

"_Jeg kan ikke si det vil bli lett, men jeg kan fortelle hva som skjer med barnet, hvordan det vokser og de nyttige delene. Jeg vil fortelle deg det jeg har lært fra den personen jeg møtte med samme gave." Jeg trakk pusten dypt for at han skulle fortsette. Tanya, Kate, Carmen og Irina lente seg enda nærmere sånn at det nesten ikke ble plass til min familie i sirkelen. "For det første…"_

Drømmen avsluttet brått. _NEI!! Ikke nå. Jeg var i ferd med å få vite håp, en måte uten at jeg ville få det smertefullt som menneske, men være gravid som vampyr._ Jeg tenkte grundig, men så lukket jeg faktisk opp øynene, hvor mye var klokka? Den var 09:00. Lenge til meg å være, og hvor var Edward? Jeg reiste meg og tok på meg pysj. Jeg somlet meg ned til kjøkkenet etter at jeg hadde vært en kort tur innom badet. Men drømmen min hadde et svar! Jeg _måtte _ha det svaret! Det var perfekt!

Det var ingen i huset. Hva i? Hvor var alle sammen? Jeg slo nummeret til Edward. Det ringte to ganger.

"Hallo," sa Edward.

"Hvor er alle sammen?" mumlet jeg.

"Vi er på en kort tur. Jakt. Det trengtes."

"Oia, jeg frika bare litt ut."

"Hehe… Bare finn deg noe mat. Vi er tilbake om ikke så altfor lenge," hvisket han.

"Ok. Snakkes etterpå. Elsker deg," hvisket jeg å la på.

Etter den korte samtalen med telefonen jeg hadde funnet på stuebordet og en lapp med et nummer, gikk jeg opp i andre etasjen og inn på kjøkkenet. Jeg var ikke sikker på hva jeg hadde lyst på så jeg så bare gjennom alt og endte med å spise et knekkebrød. Det var ikke mye til mat, men jeg følte meg så ensom uten dem andre. Og Emmett og Rosalie som jeg nesten ikke hadde møtt. På en måte savnet jeg dem også. Men i stedet for å sitte å furte gikk jeg ned til pianoet. Jeg satte meg ned og spilte min egen sang. Men denne gangen sang jeg ikke, jeg spilte bare melodien. Lyttet til notene da plutselig melodien skiftet retning og jeg spilte en melodi jeg aldri hadde hørt før. Alt som var i hodet på meg var Edward, men det var som om denne melodien tilhørte han. En melodi jeg måtte se å lære meg. Den var til han. Jeg åpnet øynene mine og jeg så på hvilke tangenter jeg trykte på. Jeg begynte automatisk melodien på nytt, og til slutt spilte jeg den om og om igjen. Alt for ikke å glemme den.

Jeg visste ikke akkurat hvor lang tid jeg hadde brukt, men straksk kunne jeg den uten att. Jeg lukket øynene og smilte for meg selv, men da fløy tankene vekk fra melodien og tilbake til drømmen min. For hvem var Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina og Tanya? Fra drømmen liknet de vampyrer. De liknet vegetarvampyrer etter øynene og dømme, men hvorfor var dem med? Var det bare på grunn av mitt valg? Var det fordi jeg skulle holde meg til Alices ord? Var det en beskjed om at… Jeg stoppet å tenke da jeg hørte en nøkkel bli vridd om. Jeg satt fortsatt ved pianoet og smilte bare i retning av døra. Jeg trykket ned noen av tangentene igjen sånn at de skulle skjønne at jeg var her. Det tok ikke lang tid før alle stod i en bue nesten rundt meg.

"Hva er det du driver meg, kjære deg?" spurte Esme.

"Mm… Tenker. Spiller en ny melodi," svarte jeg og smilte.

"Kan du spille den for oss?" spurte Esme. Utrykket hennes var så varmt og så kjærlig at jeg ikke kunne si nei.

Jeg snudde meg mot tangentene og begynte å spille melodien til Edward. Den var sterkere i hodet nå som han var her og jeg visste ikke helt hva jeg skulle gjøre. Men jeg konsentrerte meg om hva jeg spilte og etter at den var ferdig snudde jeg meg igjen.

"Ser ut som om du har fått konkurranse Edward," sa Emmet. Jeg smilte sjenert og så på Esme. Hun sto og holdt rundt Carlisle og smilte stolt bort til meg. Jeg gjengjelte smilet, men visste ikke akkurat hva jeg skulle si.

"Eh… Jeg er nok ingen konkurranse," sa jeg til slutt.

"Helt enig," sa Rosalie og Emmett sendte henne et advarende blikk og det samme gjorde Esme.

"Hva er historien til sangen?" spurte Esme. _Faen, akkurat det jeg ikke er sikker på._

"Jeg er ikke helt sikker," sa jeg usikkert. _Vel, jeg tror da Edward er historien, men jeg klarer ikke sette fingenren på hvordan? Jeg følte bare melodien hans når han var i nærheten og jeg tenkte på han, _tenkte jeg og fant ut at det var ikke vits til å si noe om. Men jeg håpte stort at Edward ikke hadde hørt de tankene, men min uflaks stoppet aldri. Edward hevet et øyebryn mot meg og jeg visste han hadde fått det med seg. Jeg sukket og gav han et advarende blikk. Mens jeg gjorde det så jeg at Rosalie forsvant fort opp i en av de andre etasjene og at Emmett fulgte etter henne. "Kom igjen da, Rose" hørte jeg Emmett si når han styrtet etter henne. Alice gav meg et unnskyldende blikk og dro med seg Jasper inn til stua. Carlisle gikk i motsatt retning og inn til spisestuen. Jeg, Edward og Esme var igjen ved det vakre pianoet som sto veldig nært trappa. Jeg så litt nøyere på noe som var under trappa og så en dør. Jeg fant ut at det var noe jeg kunne spørre om seinere for nå var det eneste jeg ville og gå og legge meg litt nedpå.

"Eh… Edward kan fortelle deg hva jeg tror. Han hadde flaks med tankene mine nå," sa jeg og reiste meg. Så forsvant jeg opp trappene til Edwards rom i menneskelig fart.

På rommet satt jeg på en cd med piano melodier. De ville nok få meg til å slappe av. Jeg la meg i undertøyet på magen under dyna og lyttet bare til cd'n. _Fred og ro_. _Endelig._ Men da jeg trodde jeg skulle bli i fred kom selvfølgelig Alice inn.

"Vi må snakke sammen," mumlet hun.

"Om hva da?" mumlet jeg tilbake.

"Kom, la oss dra på en kjøretur," sa hun og kom bort til meg. Jeg reiste meg og fulgte henne til garasjen.

Jeg stirret i sjokk. Ok, jeg visste at alle, sånn omtrent, hadde en bil hver. Men seriøst? Alle var skikkelig fansie. En svart Mercedes, en sølvfarget Volvo, en rød BMW, en svær jeep (sikkert Emmetts), en sølvfarget motorsykkel og til slutt en gul porche. Alice gikk bort til den gule porchen. Jeg hadde sett den før, men jeg hadde ikke sett alle. Jeg hadde ikke sett Volvoen, jeepen, motorsykkelen eller Mercedesen. Kunne virkelig si luksus liv. Alle hadde et kjøretøy vær. Eller kanskje ikke Esme. Så aldri at hun gikk ned i garasjen noen gang.

Jeg satt meg inn i porchen og straks var vi på veien. Jeg så på Alice med ett spørrende blikk, men hun bare ristet fort på hodet, ba meg om å vente. Kunne Edward høre henne kanskje, eller fulgte han etter oss? Eller ingen av delene? Jeg var nervøs, men sa ikke noe. Jeg var trøtt, men sa ikke noe. Til slutt måtte jeg bare bryte stillheten.

"Alice, fortell meg. Har det noe med drømmene mine å gjøre?" spurte jeg.

"Drømmene dine?" spurte Alice forskrekket tilbake.

"Ja, duh. Jeg har hatt flere drømmer som har vist meg litt. Og som du har forklart, til og med informasjon…" Jeg stoppet opp da Alice stirret på meg.

"Jaha, og hva var da disse drømmene om?" spurte hun i en prøvende tone.

"Altså i førsten ga det ingen mening, men etter å få vite sannheten – det var som om noe i underbevisstheten hadde gravd fram advarsler. Jeg visste ikke hva alt betydde før senere. Så på shoppingsenteret der du stoppet å prate begynte drømmene å få en annen retning. Først drømte jeg om et barn, eller jeg kunne ikke se _henne _men jeg tenkte på henne, på en måte. Så tok jeg imot advarselen din og bestemte meg for noe annet, da navn som Eleazar kom opp og Tanya, Kate, Carmen og Irina. Det var helt sprøtt, og jeg var liksom en vampyr og Eleazar forklarte meg gaven min og så _gaven _min. En ekstra gave, en ekstra sjanse. Men før det igjen om et bryllup, og navnet Cullen." Jeg stoppet opp og skjønte at jeg bare hadde rablet i vei.

"Cullen er vårt ekte etternavn, vi tok bare Masen på grunn av Edward ville se om han kunne finne en av Juliet sine etterkommere ved å bruke etternavnet Masen, og han hadde flaks han fant deg. Så går vi videre. Hvilket barn? Hva kalte du henne i drømme?" spurte Alice.

"Seriøst? Bruker han meg eller?" Jeg følte meg så såra. Bare fordi jeg var en etterkommer av Juliet elsket han meg bare fordi jeg var som henne?

"Nei! Er du gal! Han elsker deg mer enn noe annet. Du vet ikke hvor heldig du er." Hun så på meg med strenge øyne.

"Åh, vel, altså. Hm… Barnet kalte jeg ved navn… Renesmee." Jeg så på Alice og hun nikket for seg selv.

"Jah, det var altså dét jeg så. Du holdt rundt noe og hvisket Renesmee." Jeg lo.

"Ja, jeg drømte om noe annet senere," sa jeg.

"Mm-hm… Fremtiden din forandret seg da du bestemte deg for å høre på meg. Men er det dét du vil?" spurte hun.

"Ja, jeg vil. Jeg drømte om noe annet senere sa jeg jo, men du lot meg ikke forklare, eller mener den siste drømmen jeg har hatt om Renesmee," svarte jeg.

"Jaså? Å hva var det om?" spurte hun intenst.

"Vel, altså jeg har allerede fortalt en del. Eleazar forklarte gaven min, et skjold tror jeg, og det med ekstra gave var at jeg ville få en ny kjangse, altså kjangse som vampyr å få Renesmee," mumlet jeg.

"Hm… interessant. Har aldri hørt om at det går an. Var det noe mer?"

"Mm… Jeg ble vekket før jeg fikk drømt hva det betydde, Eleazar var på gang med å fortelle alt hvordan det skulle gå til og hvordan hun ville vokse. Men så våknet jeg." Jeg så ut av vinduet. Den drømmen var alt som betydde noe for meg nå.

Jeg måtte ha sovnet for da jeg våknet igjen virket det som sekunder. Jeg så ut i mørket. Vi var tilbake ved huset allerede, men jeg var altfor trøtt til å bevege meg ut av bilen. Edward var der, han løftet meg ut og berte meg mot huset. Jeg merket ikke så innmari my, fikk bare et raskt surr med god natt, og så var alt svart.

"_Barnet vil vokse på en måned," begynte Eleazar. "Du vil kunne føde henne som et vanlig menneske gjør med sine barn. Barnet vil komme til å vokse raskt til den er i størrelse med et tre år gammelt barn, men veldig smart til å være så liten. Hun vil være som det barnet i tjue år og så vil hun begynne å vokse som et vanlig menneske, hun vil naturligvis også kunne sove. Jo eldre datteren din blir vil blodtørstigheten hennes forsvinne og hun vil bli mer og mer som et menneske. Hastigheten hennes vil være menneskelig og det vil dietten hennes bli og. Øynene vil forandre seg til gull, huden vil glitre sterkere, men hun kan dø av sykdommer som vanlige mennesker. Som jeg sa hun vil bli mer menneske lik med åra uten att fargen på huden, glitringen og øynene vil forandre seg fra brun til gull." Det siste Eleazar sa var med mumlende stemme._

"_Tusen takk," svarte jeg han med takknemlig stemme og snudde meg mot Edward som så tankefull ut._

"_Vi takker deg meget for deres besøk. Kom snart igjen," sa Carlisle._

"_Nei, det er vi som skal takke dere. Vi var så glade for å komme på besøk. Tusen takk," sa Tanya. Så snudde de seg og forsvant ut i nattemørket. Jeg så etter dem og smilte. Det var håp. Jeg hadde en ny sjanse._

_Edward kom bak meg og tok meg i hånden. Jeg snudde meg sånn at jeg kunne se på han, men alt jeg traff var leppene hans._

Jeg våknet brått. Så meg rundt, men ingen her. Det var sol utenfor vinduet, og jeg kjente heller ikke igjen rommet. Jeg så meg nøyere rundt og kjente igjen døra til en garderobe. Alice. Dette var Alice og Jasper sitt rom. Hva gjorde jeg her?

Jeg hoppet ut av senga og gikk ned i første etasjen. Mm. Det var så stille. Ingen sa noe da jeg kom ned, bare smilte til meg. Visste dem det samme som meg? Men jeg rakk ikke å tenke mer på det. Alice kom rett bort til meg.

"Sovet godt?" spurte hun og sendte meg et smil som lyste opp hele ansiktet hennes.

"Selvfølgelig," svarte jeg og smilte tilbake.

"Du har fått vite mer du," sa hun anklagende og jeg lo.

"Ja. Jeg forteller deg på kjøkkenet, er skrubb sulten." Jeg lo litt igjen.

Hun fulgte meg opp i andre etasjen og gliste skikkelig. Jeg prøvde å fjerne smilet mitt, men det ble der mens jeg lagde meg mat. Hun satt utålmodig og hoppet nesten opp og ned på stolen og til slutt satte jeg meg ned.

"Fortell!" maste hun.

"Jo altså," begynte jeg hviskende. Så stoppet jeg og så meg rundt, jeg ville ikke fortelle det sånn at alle hørte. Alice skjønte poenget og straks – før jeg fikk tatt en bit av maten min – satt vi i Alices bil. Hun begynte og rygge ut av garasjen og straks var vi på vei.

Jeg fortalte henne hele drømmen min mens vi kjørte – kjørte rundt i byen – hadde ingen planer om å utelukke noe. Og da jeg var ferdig gliste hun til meg.

"Jeg elsker dette!" sa hun.

"Mm," svarte jeg.

"Er du ikke noe glad?" spurte hun med ett alvorlig.

"Selvfølgelig. Det er bare mye å ta inn."

"Åh! Jeg gleder meg sånn!"

"Hvor var Edward i dag?" spurte jeg og så på nattkjolen jeg fortsatt hadde på meg.

"På jakt med Emmett langt unna. De dro etter en stund når du hadde sovnet." Hun smilte.

Vel, så var det bare mye å ta inn. Kunne nesten ikke vente på å se han igjen.

* * *

Hei. Jeg er endelig ferdig med kapittel 6. Håper dere legger igjen en liten beskjed om hva dere syns så langt. Skal prøve så godt jeg kan og få lagt ut kapittel 7 så snart jeg kan. Men har nesten nettopp begynt å skrive på det.

xoxo


	7. Frieri og tanker

_**Kapittel 7.**_

Det var ikke mange dager som hadde passert siden den siste drømmen om barneinfo, neida. Tre dager, og Alice hadde dratt meg med på shopping to av dem. Jeg var sliten. Skjønte hun ikke det? Jeg trengte tid til å komme meg gjennom ting. Alle tanker og drømmer. Jeg måtte få samlet dem. Alt skjedde så fort for meg akkurat nå.

Jeg hadde nesten nettopp våknet men hadde tvunget meg til å ha øynene igjen. Jeg konsentrerte meg og jeg visste det ikke ville vare lenge. Edward var jo like ved siden av meg.

"Hva tenker du på?" spurte han hviskende inn i øret mitt. Ordene gav meg frysninger ned gjennom kroppen og jeg smilte og snudde meg mot han.

"På hva vi skal gjøre i dag," løy jeg perfekt.

"Hm. Jeg vil ta deg med et sted. Hvis du vil. Du elsker jo at jeg bærer deg når jeg løper så…" Jeg avbrøt han.

"Gjerne." Jeg kysset han raskt på munn før jeg løp inn på badet. I slengen tok jeg med meg en kjole jeg skulle bruke sånn at jeg fikk skiftet samtidig. Jeg så ikke så nøye på hva Alice hadde plukket ut til meg, men når jeg så det skrek jeg av forskrekkelse. Edward kom stormende inn.

"Edward!" skrek jeg.

"Be-beklager," han stammet litt når han så meg i undertøyet og forsvant raskt. Jeg kunne sverge på å høre Emmetts latter fra stua. Å herregud, kunne jeg ikke bare synke ned i jorda?

"Alice!" ropte jeg og slapp kjolen ned på baderomsgulvet. Hun var der nesten med en gang.

"Ja?" spurte hun med det gliset om munnen som sa `uskyldig´. Jeg kjøpte ikke den.

"Hvordan skal jeg kunne gå i dette? Skal du kle meg opp vær dag som om jeg var din dukke kan du i det minste finne noe som dekker det meste av meg!" hisset jeg.

Hun smilte bare og sa, "Edward ville sikkert likt deg i den kjolen." Jeg gispet.

"Herregud, Alice. Vi er sammen og alt det der, men i er ikke _gift._" Jeg skalv i stemmen da jeg sa ordet `gift´. Hvorfor måtte jeg være så negativ mot det akkurat nå? Oia, på grunn av at Alice ødela dagen min!

"Alice, jeg finner noe annet hvis du ikke gidder," sa jeg truende. Hun hatet at jeg kledde meg opp selv.

"Er i farta," svarte hun og stormet ut av rommet. Jeg smilte tilfreds. Jeg hadde bare så perfekte ord innimellom.

Alice var straks tilbake med en lang lyse rosa kjole. Den rakte meg til anklene og var stroppløs. Vel, bedre enn den korte svarte kjolen som så ganske trang ut. Jeg skalv litt, men så vendte jeg interessen min mot skoene. Høyhelte. Jeg kommer til å dø! Jeg hadde god balanse som oftest, men disse var skyhøye, kunne man si. Men jeg lot være, brakk jeg beinet eide Alice meg stort. Jeg sukket og tok skoene på meg.

Jeg gikk sakte og forsiktig ned trappa for å komme meg til kjøkkenet, og jeg skar en grimase da jeg så Edward. Han stirret på meg i sjokk. Som om jeg hadde gjennomlevd en hel del tortur. Kanskje det var gjenspeiling fra meg? Jeg snublet i det siste trappetrinnet, men han var der og tok meg imot før jeg rakk og dette i gulvet.

"Takk," hvisket jeg. Og da jeg kom meg på beina, så jeg at jeg nesten var like høy som Edward. Jeg rakk han litt over skuldrene. Hm… For en forskjell. Og det var det virkelig. Jeg kom på at det ville bli lettere å nå opp når jeg ville kysse han, og straks bredte det seg et selvtilfreds glis om munnen på meg. Jeg burde kanskje takke Alice likevel?

"Du er en mye mer annerledes jente en det Bella var," sa Emmett da han kom bortover mot oss.

"Bella?" spurte jeg.

"Ja, en som fulgte etter Edward hele tiden. Han flippa nesten helt ut. Til slutt flyttet vi før hun gikk helt amok. Men Tanya var enda verre." Emmett lo og jeg sendte Edward et irritert blikk. Det fikk Emmett til å le enda mer og straks han var ferdig fortsatte han. "Bella og Tanya er i samme klan. De er vegetarianere som oss, og begge la an på Edward. Han gjemte seg nesten for dem hele tiden og han kom alltid opp med en genial unnskyldning når han ville unna dem alle sammen," sa Emmett og så på Edward.

"Jeg har aldri hatt noen Bella i drømmene mine," sa jeg. Edward stirret sjokkert på meg, han visste jo ikke om drømmene mine. Oops. Emmett så like sjokkert ut og jeg snudde nesten med en gang, hadde det ikke vært for den fantastiske styrken og det med at dem var så raske hadde jeg kanskje sluppet unna.

"En forklaring ville vært fint," sa Edward og blendet meg. Øh… hva skulle jeg si?

"Mm… Jeg har drømt om de andre, men ikke Bella," svarte jeg enkelt.

"Bella er ikke et offisielt medlem av klanen. Hun jobber for Volturiene, men når hun blir ulykkelig reiser hun til Tanyas familie. Og uheldigvis var hun en av dem som insisterte på å bli Edwards make. Hun er en av krigerne så hun er som oftest med Tanya og hennes familie," sa Emmett og nå lo han igjen.

Så det var altså to stykker som hadde prøvd seg på Edward. Og han hadde avist dem begge. De var sikkert utrolig vakre og enda hadde han valgt meg. Jeg følte seieren, men jeg følte også sjalusi. Men jeg skulle ikke la dem få han uansett hva.

"Hva ler du av Emmett?" spurte jeg etter å ha tenkt litt.

"Jo," han lo litt mer og gikk videre med, "Tanya kommer på besøk om to dager." Han brast ut i latter og han lå på gulvet og hadde han vært menneske skulle jeg kunne vedde på at han hadde hatt tårer i øynene akkurat nå.

"For et beleilig tidspunkt," mumlet jeg. Og noe i svaret mitt fikk Edward til å glise mot meg, så tok han hånden min og han dro meg mot ytterdøra.

"Så hvor skal vi denne gangen?" spurte jeg.

"Et sted jeg bare vil dele med deg," svarte han lett.

"Virkelig?" Et smil bredte seg utover ansiktet mitt mens spørsmålet automatisk kom ut.

Han nikket før han tok meg i armene sine og begynte å løpe gjennom skogen. Det tok ikke lang tid før vi var fremme. Han stoppet og satte seg ned med meg på fanget. Vi var stille en lang stund. Så hverandre bare inn i øynene.

Da jeg lot blikket slippe fra han og så rundt meg gispet jeg. Vi satt i en sirkel omgitt av blomster. Det var ingen trær der blomstene var og sola skinte ned på oss noen steder, men den traff ikke akkurat oss. Men det var utrolig vakkert.

"Så vakkert," hvisket jeg.

"Jeg er ikke enig så lenge verdens vakreste person sitter ved siden av meg." Hvorfor måtte han alltid sjarmere meg sånn? Men han hadde rett, jeg var ikke enig. Det var han som var utenomjordiske her. Og verdens vakreste. Jeg så opp på han igjen og ble fanget av topas øynene.

"Jeg er virkelig ikke enig," sa jeg. Holdt blikket fast ved Edward.

"Selvfølgelig er du ikke enig. Du er som oftest ikke det når vi snakker om skjønnhet," hvisket han, og lente seg ned for å gi meg et lite kyss på pannen.

"Vel, vi har hele evigheten til å bli enige om det," lo jeg.

"Ja, vi har det," sa han og dro oss begge opp på to ben. Jeg så spørrende på han. Hva var det han pønsket på nå?

"Hva er det Edward?" spurte jeg mykt.

"Det er bare noe jeg vil spørre deg om," svarte han og ble plutselig veldig ivrig.

"Kjør på." Jeg undret meg over hva… som… kom… nå. Jeg tror jeg skjønte det da han gikk ned på et kne og tok begge mine hender i sine.

"Juliet Hale. Siden første gang jeg så deg har jeg visst at du var den rette. Jeg visste at du var den jeg kom til å tilbringe resten av hele min eksistens. Jeg kunne føle du følte det samme, Jasper følte det på grunn av følelsene dine, men det var også så tydelig at hele familien min kunne lese det på deg. Jeg elsker deg mer enn noe annet, og jeg vet at hvis du dør, vil jeg også dø. Jeg lover å elske deg så lenge vi eksisterer og jeg lover å gjøre deg lykkelig. Juliet, vil du gifte deg med meg?" Jeg ble overlykkelig.

"Ja, selvfølgelig! Ja!" Jeg kastet meg om halsen på han og vi datt bakover sammen. Han lo og jeg stoppet det ved å kysse han intenst, men det tok ikke lang tid før han skjøv litt fra. Han tok opp noe fra bukselomma si – en liten enske med sort silke. Jeg fulgte nøye med når han åpnet den. Det var en diamant ring – en helt fantastisk en også – han tok den ut – tok min venstre hånd og satte den på ringefingeren min.

Jeg hadde helt sikkert diamanter i øynene der jeg satt og studerte ringen og så studerte ansiktet til Edward før jeg møtte topas øynene hans igjen. Smilet jeg sendte var et lykkelig smil. En av de mest lykkelige smilene jeg noen gang hadde vist, og mitt smil gjenspeilet seg i ansiktet til Edward.

"Du har nettopp gjort meg til den mest lykkeligste personen i hele universet," hvisket han og dro meg tett inntil seg.

* * *

Da vi gikk til inngangsdøra hjemme hos Cullen familien var jeg bevisst en fryktelig skriking, eller ikke akkurat skriking av at noen ble skadet, men sånn typisk jente skrik når det var noe ekstra stort. Alice. Hun hadde helt sikkert sett det og jeg ble med ett litt nervøs.

"Gratulerer!" ropte Alice med en gang vi åpnet døra. De andre sa det samme etter vært som vi kom oss inn. Jepp, Alice hadde sett det.

"Jeg tror hun kommer til å kontrollere deg fra nå," sa Emmett og jeg gav han et irritert blikk.

"Hva mener du?" sa jeg surt.

"Bryllupet vel." Bryllupet? Vel, Alice ville nok måtte be meg om å få lov, men nå når jeg ser blikket hennes, kanskje ikke.

"Tusen takk. Å jeg elsker deg Juliet. Innimellom er du en mye bedre søster en Rose. Tusen takk!" Alice fortsatte med og hoppe opp og ned samtidig som hun ga fra seg gledeshyl.

"Jeg hørte det Alice," sa Rosalie og kom inn fra stua.

"Du er jo nesten alltid sammen med Emmett." Forklarte Alice.

"Ja, men Juliet har ikke så mye valg når du truer henne med ting som: helt ny garderobe, klippe en del av håret hennes eller suge ut blodet hennes. Jeg hadde også gått med på ting da. Men jeg kan vedde på at Edward ville drept deg etterpå," sa Rosalie. Rosalie beskyttet _meg?_ Herregud, det var noe nytt.

"Eh, Rose har rett Alice," sa jeg og snudde meg mot Rosalie sånn at jeg kunne gi henne et takknemlig smil. Hun gliste tilbake og ett sekund ble jeg ganske så sjalusi på skjønnheten hun hadde.

Edward sa ikke så mye, bare gikk sammen med meg opp til rommet, og hjalp meg med leksene jeg hadde fått av Esme. Alt var enkelt når han hjalp meg.

* * *

Tankene mine svirret den neste dagen. De fleste hadde gått for å jakte bortsett fra Emmett. Ugh! Støkk med han. Han visste og terge meg.

"Så Juliet. Hva vil du gjøre?" spurte Emmett og gliste.

"Gå opp. Legge meg. Sove til Edward er tilbake," svarte jeg.

"Aww, kom igjen lille søss. Vi har hele dagen til å gjøre morsomme menneske ting," svarte han.

"La meg være for en gangs skyld. Jeg sier hva vi kan gjøre etter litt mer søvn," sa jeg surt og trampet opp på rommet.

Men da kom jeg på noe morsomt. Jeg kastet meg ut av sengen og stormet ned i stua der Emmett spilte videospill. Jeg rullet øynene og snart hadde jeg hans fulle oppmerksomhet.

"Emmett, vi skal male Alice sin porche grønn. Vi skal gjøre den skikkelig guttete, siden hun alltid skal fikse meg opp, skal hun få hevn, men vi må gjøre dette ubevisst sånn at Alice ikke ser," sa jeg og jeg begynte og gapskratte. Emmett gliste og jeg visse han var med. Perfekt. Dagen min ble med ett mye morsommere. _Bare vent til du kommer hjem Alice._

Vi brukte ikke så lang tid på porchen siden Emmett brukte for det meste vampyr fart. Men det var utrolig gøy. Alice sin bil var, vel, skikkelig mannlig, kunne man jo si. Og nå måtte vi finne på noe annet.

Det endte med videospill og jeg tapte for det meste. Så når klokka nærmet seg halv elleve var jeg egentlig ganske trøtt til min store overraskelse så jeg gikk og la meg. Jeg slapp og ta imot Alice sitt sinne, men Emmett ville få en del å… Stakkars fyr. Alice ville gå berserk. Haha, litt av hennes egen medisin var egentlig ikke så ille.

Jeg lå i sengen da jeg hørte: "HVA I HELVETE HAR DU GJORT MED BILEN MIN EMMET?!!!!"

Jeg trodde jeg skulle begynne å le, men var fortsatt stille. Ah, hvor var Edward når jeg trengte han? Alice ville drepe meg hvis hun fant ut. Oi, burde kanskje tenkt på det, huh? Men jeg hadde ikke noe å bekymre meg over, like etter jeg hadde tenkt det kom Edward inn. Jeg smilte og lukket øynene. Prøvde å finne ut hva som var det neste jeg ville gjøre?

Ville jeg ha et barn? Ville jeg? Hm… Jeg fant ikke noe svar, jeg ombestemte meg hele tiden, men tenk om jeg kom til å angre senere da? Jepp, definitivt å få jenta Renesmee når jeg ble vampyr, det var det eneste riktige.

Så var det Alice. Ville hun drepe meg? Ok, antakeligvis ikke. Hun var glad i meg som en søster og når jeg ble vampyr kunne hun ta igjen om hun ville, men noe sa meg at hun ikke var sur på meg.

Så Rosalie da. Ville hun være vennen min eller unngå meg resten av vår eksistens. Jeg håpet virkelig ikke det. Jeg ville veldig gjerne bli venn med henne. Skulle ønske hun gav meg en kjangse.

Esme og Carlisle aksepterte meg. Det samme med resten egentlig, bortsett fra Rose. Emmett var liksom den storebroren jeg alltid hadde ønsket meg men aldri fått. Jasper var en slags bror til meg han også. Men Emmett var mye mer i nærheten for å plage livet av meg eller gjøre meg døds flau. Haha… Ikke at jeg døde, men jeg kunne sverge på at fjeset mitt ble dypt rødt vær gang jeg ble flau.

Edward hadde nå armene sine rundt meg og han var ikke kald. Eller jeg var så vant til kulden at jeg ikke la merke til den, så rart.

Han begynte å nynne på sangen min og jeg falt straks dypt i søvn.

* * *

Neste dag våknet jeg ikke før over tolv. Wow, bare wow. Jeg trodde jeg skulle våkne tidligere så jeg måtte ha vært skikkelig trøtt dagen før.

Jeg snudde meg for og skifte positur da jeg merket at Edward ikke var her. Så hvor var han? Jeg løftet opp venstre hånden min og så på ringefingeren min der forlovelsesringen var. Jeg smilte. Så det var altså virkelig. Mm… Jeg skulle bli Juliet Cullen, å, som jeg likte å tenke på det. Alt var perfekt. Så kom Edward inn med et brett fult av mat.

"Tenkte du ville ha frokost på senga," sa han og smilte bredt. Ah, så vidunderlig livet kunne være! Jeg elsket han så mye, men dette var over toppen. Jeg var overlykkelig kunne man si over å ha en så perfekt, vel, han var ikke mannen min enda da, men mm… perfekt.

"Tusen takk," sa jeg og begynte å spise. Han gliste til meg. Hm.. fikk han ikke vondt. Åh, dumme meg, selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg gaflet i meg frokosten og dro meg selv til stua. Alle satt samlet. Esme og Carlisle i treseteren. Alice og Jasper i toseteren. Emmett og Rosalie på gulvet mens de så på tv. Jeg smilte sjenert mens Edward satte seg i lenestolen og klappet litt på fanget sitt sånn at jeg skjønte at jeg skulle sette meg der. Japp, det gjorde jeg og.

Jeg lot øynene lukke seg forsiktig mens jeg prøvde å huske noe, men problemet var at jeg husket feil ting.

"_Så tvillingsjelen kan faktisk dø ut?" spurte jeg moren min._

"_Ja," svarte hun._

"_Men hvordan? Du har alltid sagt at tvillingsjelen er det sterkeste som fins," sa jeg og følte meg svimmel._

"_Jo, men det er et problem. Det fins noe der ute som er sterkere, en "The chosen one" det er den sterkeste skapningen som fins. Det er en jente, jeg vet ikke om hun er blitt "The chosen one" enda fordi hun må forvandles, men hun holder et skjold. Hun kan stjele krefter fra andre av hennes slag hvis dem truer hennes familie og venner og hun kan gi hennes familie og venner de kreftene hun tar eller beholde dem selv. Hun kan til og med stoppe og la "The chosen one" fortsette å eksistere. Hun kan utrydde alle i demmes art, men hun kan fortsatt velge å beholde familien og familiens venner og selvfølgelig hennes egne venner. Hun vil være den mektigste på jorden. Hun vil ha den største makten og ingen vil gå i mot henne. Ingen kan beseire henne. Jeg kan dessverre ikke si hva slags skapning dem er. Du finner det ut selv en dag. Jeg har lovt å holde hemmeligheten demmes, og forteller jeg det til demmes herre, eller han kanskje finner det i tankene mine, vil jeg dø." Ja, dette var litt av et sjokk. Denne The chosen one virket ikke som en man ville kødde med. Men hva om hun ødela båndet mellom meg og min tvillingsjel når jeg fant han. Hva og hun gjorde sjelene våres ensomme? Da var det ingen vei til lykke._

Jeg kom fort ut av det. Ødela noen båndet til meg og Edward skulle dem virkelig få. Jeg var ikke villig til å gi han fra meg. Akkurat som om at Esme og Carlisle, Emmett og Rosalie, Alice og Jasper var tvillingsjeler også. Men til sammen var vårt bånd det sterkeste jeg visste om. Men mente moren min at denne utvalgte var en vampyr? Var det derfor hun hadde dødd? Fordi hun visste om dem? Jeg gispet og alles øyne var på meg.

"Hva er det?" sa Edward urolig.

"Jeg… jeg… moren… min," stammet jeg og tårer trillet sakte nedover kinnene mine.

"Hva med moren din?" spurte Rosalie og satt seg framfor meg.

"Jeg tror ikke det var en ulykke. Jeg tror det bare skulle se ut som en ulykke siden hun visste," hvisket jeg.

"Juliet, hva visste hun?" spurte Carlisle nå.

"At det fantes vampyrer, at den utvalgte eller The chosen one som det er mer normalt og si, vel hun visste hun var en trussel. Hun visste at hun var født, men hun visste ikke hvem det var. Hun kan ødelegge alt. Men moren min døde fordi hun nesten fortalte meg," gråt jeg.

"The chosen one," gispet Carlisle.

"Carlisle, vær så snill og forklar oss," sa Esme.

"Nei, la meg forklare," hvisket jeg.

Jeg fortalte alt moren min hadde sagt. Alt som var og ulmet i minnet. Og tårene rant bare mer og mer jo lenger jeg kom, men jeg var til slutt gjennom.

"Vi er lei for det," sa Rosalie. Dette var ikke en reaksjon jeg hadde regnet med fra henne. Hun hadde prøvd å ignorere meg så mye som mulig, og nå var hun absolutt snill mot meg.

Forvirret og lei meg som jeg var, men likevel var jeg takknemlig for at hun lot den harde masken falle. Jeg reiste meg opp og fikk en klem av henne. Den føltes varm på en rar måte, men jeg likte at det siste medlemmet i Cullen familien hadde akseptert meg.

* * *

Ok hvem tror dere er "The chosen one"? Hehe. Skal jobbe med kapittel 8 snart, men har ikke alltid tid, eller så drømmer jeg meg bort. Har også flere historier som jeg holder på med, og det er en av grunnene til at dette tar tid.

Vær så snill å legg igjen et lite ord om hva du syns.

xoxo


	8. Bryllup, London og VampyrJuliet

**Kapittel 8. **

Jeg følte meg ikke så bra akkurat nå. Jeg hadde ventet på dette en god stund nå, men jeg visste ikke at jeg faktisk skulle bli nervøs. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt så mye, men vi hadde flyttet til England for det første. London! Alice var bare så spent på alt hun skulle kjøpe. Hun hadde en hel plan. For det andre hadde jeg fått all vampyr info jeg kunne få. Og for det tredje var jeg sykt redd for hvordan jeg kom til å bli som vampyr. Forresten har en fjerde og det er at jeg er sykt nervøs! Tenk om ikke Edward vil ha meg når jeg er vampyr. Vent, nå begynte jeg å tenke som Bella i Twilight, ikke sant? Vel, jeg burde visst bedre, men tenk da? Edward er ikke den samme som i Twilight. Vi har en annen historie og fortelle, sant?

Vel, det med England. Anthony hadde reist fra Forks. Vi hadde reist til England for en ny start, på mange måter. Vi skulle ikke begynne på high school før etter at jeg var vampyr osv. Carlisle skulle begynne på et sykehus i London, så London endte det med. Esme og resten av oss ble `hjemme´ kunne man si. Jeg hadde en uke igjen før jeg skulle gifte meg. Og ingen her – eller som bodde i nærheten av oss for den sags skyld – visste om det. Vi latet som om vi var fjortenåringer eller noe og at vi fikk hjemme undervisning, så vi gikk ikke ut for å møte folk. Vi hadde bedt Tanyas familie til bryllupet og både hun og Bella kom med resten. Edward, vel, han var nervøs. Han ville unnslippe dem så mye som mulig. Han hadde også sagt at han kom til å være med meg så mye som mulig. Så etter bryllupet og festen skulle han forvandle meg, eller på natta en gang, siden det ble sikkert mye snakking. Åh, som jeg gledet meg til å bli Edwards for evig. Alltid stå ved hans side å føle meg som den mest lykkelige personen i hele verden.

Jeg hadde nesten akkurat våknet og Alice hadde stormet inn siden Edward ikke var her. Hun hadde mast på meg om at jeg måtte stå opp, fordi hun ville shoppe og vi måtte ut av byen hvis vi skulle det. Jeg lukket øynene igjen, men det tok ikke lang tid før Alice var tilbake.

"Juliet! Kom igjen! Ikke vær så lat," maste hun.

"Må jeg? Kan du ikke dra med Rose?" spurte jeg.

"Hun skal selvfølgelig være med! Men vi må ha med deg å!" Så dro hun meg ut av senga og inn på badet. Plasserte meg i en stol og skulle nå sminke meg. Jeg stønnet. Jeg foretrakk og sove lenge i senga mi, eller min og Edwards.

Da hun var ferdig var jeg egentlig ganske glad for hva Alice hadde gjort. For første gang syntes jeg at jeg så litt vakker ut. Jeg lo litt for meg selv da jeg gikk ned trappene. Rose ventet ved døra, og straks jeg sto ved siden av henne var Alice ved siden av meg.

"Klar til å dra?" spurte Rose.

"Så klar som jeg kan bli," svarte jeg og sukket.

Vi gikk arm i arm ut til bilen. Og så kjørte vi av gårde.

* * *

Jeg var helt utmattet da vi kom hjem. Utrolig glad for at Rosalie hadde sett hvor sliten jeg var og insistert på å dra hjem. Alice hadde selvfølgelig vært Alice og nektet, men da jeg kollapset i det ene garderobeskapet når jeg måtte prøve en kjole gav Alice opp. Hun ble endelig enig i at det var best å komme seg hjem. Edward hadde vært rasende når han hadde sett alt gjennom Rosalie's tanker. Jeg hadde roet han, og nå satt jeg og spiste. Jeg var utrolig trøtt og ville egentlig bare sove i Edwards armer.

Seks dager til vi er gift og jeg er vampyr. Yay! Jeg kan nesten ikke vente! Åh, som jeg elsker tanken. Være vakker, sterk og være med i de superlave samtalene, jo da, livet var fantastisk! Hm… vent, livet er fantastisk til Alice Cullen drar deg med på shopping! Åh, herregud! Den jenta ble aldri lei. Men det at jeg nå lå og dro meg i senga var noe annet. Jeg fikk ikke sove!

Jeg vridde og snudde på meg hele tiden og Edward prøvde å holde meg i ro.

"Åh, jeg får ikke sove!" Klaget jeg.

"Skjønner hva du mener," sa han med en lav latter.

"Haha, veldig morsomt. Jeg vet bare at det er noe som er galt og da mener jeg med meg!" Svarte jeg og sukket.

Bella, ikke si sånt," sa han, og jeg snudde meg mot han. Han gispet og jeg så med et spørrende blikk på han. "Bella, øynene dine er konge blå," hvisket Edward.

"Hva?!" Skrek jeg og Edward måtte holde for ørene sine.

Det var seks vampyrer som stormet inn på rommet da jeg stormet inn på badet og skrek igjen.

"Hva er det som har skjedd med øynene mine?!" Skrek jeg og snudde meg mot syv vampyrer som stirret på meg som om jeg var gal. Jeg kollapset på gulvet og hulket mens Edward fikk meg opp og ledet meg bort til senga. _Hva skjer med meg?_

Så ble alt svart.

* * *

Jeg våknet av et skarpt lys gjennom øyelokka mine. Jeg hørte svak pusting og jeg kunne høre mine egne hjerteslag. Jeg satte meg sakte opp og åpnet øynene mine. Jeg møtte syv vampyrers urolig øyne.

"Hvor lenge har jeg vert borte?" spurte jeg stille.

"Fem dager! Bryllupet er i morgen! Du må prøve kjolen igjen og vi må begynne å sette opp resten av dekorasjonene. Kom, kom!" sa Alice entusiastisk.

"Fem dager?! Å herregud, jeg husker ikke noe. Bare mørket," sa jeg og skalv litt. Edward var ved min side på et blunk og klemte meg hardt før han gav meg et heftig kyss.

"Aldri skrem meg sånn igjen," hvisket han.

"Skal prøve," sa jeg og så på resten av familien.

Alle sa glad for at du er våken, vi er så glad i deg og vi skal gå nå, før de gikk ut, bortsett fra Alice.

"Edward, ut med deg!" sa Alice og dro han ut. "Sånn, da kan vi komme til saken," fortsatte hun og pilte inn i garderobeskapet. Flott! Da hun kom tilbake fortsatte hun med det hun ville si. "Jeg må jo si helt ærlig at jeg liker den nye øye fargen din. Den kler deg perfekt. Her ta den på deg." Hun rakte meg brudekjolen og jeg prøvde den på, så før jeg fikk ta den av fikset hun håret mitt sånn jeg skulle ha det og volla, jeg fikk se meg i speilet.

Jeg gispet, de nye øynene skinte så klart mens jeg så nedover meg selv, kjolen var absolutt nydelig. Smal til hoftene og så gikk den utover med et langt slep følgende etter. Brudesløret var ikke over ansiktet mitt ennå så jeg kunne se meg selv perfekt. Jeg hadde et sølvsmykke med en konge blå stein – hjerte forma. Og matchende øredobber. Håret mitt var krøllete og satt opp på en spesiell måte så jeg måtte nok si selv at her var jeg vakker. Men det ville ikke vare lenge, snart ville jeg få det av meg og jeg ville fortsette dagen så normalt som mulig. Jeg hadde ingen sminke og det gjorde det heleperfekt. Men øynene mine sjokkerte meg fortsatt en del. Tiaraen min var veldig søt og jeg lignet en prinsesse. Jeg var som i et eventyr.

"Åh, tusen takk, Alice!" sa jeg og klemte henne så hardt jeg kunne.

"Jeg visste du ville elske det, men i morgen må du ha litt sminke," sa hun og jeg stønnet.

"Seriøst, jeg syns dette er perfekt," svarte jeg.

"Vel, la oss spørre Rose. Rose!" ropte Alice.

"Ja, du ropte Al… Wow, Juliet, du er nydelig." sa Rose og jeg smilte triumferende mot Alice.

"Rose, syns du ikke hun trenger litt sminke?" spurte Alice.

"Nei, faktisk ikke, sminke vil nok ødelegge hele antrekket, hun er perfekt," sa Rose og ga meg et praktfullt smil. Jeg smilte bredt tilbake.

"Takk Rose, og Alice vi er to mot en så jeg vinner."

"Greit," sa hun litt surt. Hun fikk av meg kjolen igjen og jeg fikk på meg en komfortabel pysj og gikk ned til kjøkkenet. Ja da, dette huset var enda større enn det forrige, med basseng pluss egen treningshall, gud vet hva dem trengte det til.

* * *

Dagen gikk i ett, men på kvelden skiltes jeg fra Edward, og jeg visste at alle som kom i bryllupet holdt seg på et hotell til i morgen. De jeg visste kom: Denali Flokken, Amazonas Flokken, den Egyptiske Flokken, den Irske flokken, tre Europeiske nomader og fem Amerikanske nomader. Ingen ville kontakte Volturiene på grunn av at jeg var fortsatt menneske, og de var noen bitre surpomper. Eller det var jeg fortalt. Jeg hadde lært så mye som mulig om alle som kom, selv om jeg visste at det var mye jeg ikke visste, men jeg hadde hele evigheten til og finne ut mer av Cullen familiens venner, eller våre venner blir det vel nå. Det første som skjedde da jeg la hodet ned på puta var uventet, jeg sovnet med en gang og drev inn i en drøm.

_Mine kongeblå øyne var tilbake etter et år som nyfødt, merkelig. Selv om jeg hadde lagt merke til noe rart. En dag jeg hadde hvert ute og jaktet kom jeg overfor en nyfødt som ville drepe meg, alt jeg gjorde var å knipse fingeren og den nyfødte lå igjen som aske ved føttene mine. Jeg ante ikke hvordan jeg gjorde det, og da jeg kom hjem var det en hel haug av nyfødte ikke langt unna huset vårt. Jeg fanget dem alle inne i et kongeblått skjold som gikk av å se igjennom – knipset fingeren min – og alt som var igjen var aske. _

_Jeg fant ut av at noen ganger var det som om jeg bestemte været innimellom var jeg plutselig usynelig og det verste av alt var at jeg var i en klesbutikk og ønsket at jeg var hjemme og plutselig var det som om jeg hadde teleportert hjem, og alle så på meg med vide øyne._

_Nei, nå måtte jeg spørre Carlisle. Jeg banket på kontoret hans og han ba meg komme inn._

_"Carlisle, jeg skjønner ikke noe, den dagen jeg drepte alle de nyfødte bare ved å knipse på fingeren, de gangene jeg gjør meg usynlig, den gangen jeg teleporterte, noen ganger været, den gangen det var som om jeg hadde Jane og Alec's gave, det er som om jeg har alle gaver som fins, som om jeg kan alt. Jeg kan få meg til å se ut som et menneske, jeg klarte å få et barn, øynene mine er konge blå. Hva er det jeg er? Hva er det som skjer med meg?" Jeg var sykt desperat._

_"Alt jeg kan si er at jeg tror du er The Chosen One. Etter legendene å følge så må jeg nok si det. Du har vel lest tankene våre innimellom, har du ikke?" spurte han og gliste litt. Jeg nikket forsiktig og visste hva jeg måtte gjøre. Jeg måtte bli kvitt alle som var fiender av familien, beholde alle vennene våre og utslette resten av vårt slag ellers var vi i stor fare._

Jeg våknet ganske fort opp og jeg møtte Alices øyne. Jeg pustet tungt og så på henne med panikk.

"Hva?" spurte hun.

"Jeg er The Chosen One," hvisket jeg. Og før jeg visste ordet av det var fem andre vampyrer her inne, alle utenom Edward.

"Hvordan vet du det?" spurte Jasper.

"Ingen av drømmene mine har tatt feil Jasper, de er her inni hodet på meg for å bevise håp og hva jeg er. Det er grunnen til at jeg kommer til å bli så kontrollert som en nyfødt, den grunnen til at jeg kommer til å være immun mot menneske blod. Den grunnen til at dere ikke skal være redde for å vise meg Renesmee med en gang hun er født. Jeg er The Chosen One." Jeg hvisket igjen på slutten, før jeg gjespet og la hodet på puta igjen.

"Juliet har rett," hørte jeg Alice si etter en liten stund og som om hun smilte. "Nå, ut med dere, hun trenger å sove," avsluttet hun med.

* * *

Dagen etter gikk perfekt. Fra det øyeblikket både jeg og Edward sa ja, visste jeg at jeg ville tilhøre han for alltid. Vi hadde nå kommet til første dans og jeg og Edward tok plass midt på gulvet. Vi smilte bredt til hverandre og begynte å bevege oss til musikken.

"Så hva syns du så langt mrs. Cullen," hvisket Edward i øret mitt.

"At ingen ting kunne blitt mer perfekt enn det det er nå," svarte jeg mens jeg lo da han snurret meg rundt.

Jeg fikk hilst på de fleste gjestene og danset med alle herrene (haha, herrene). Jeg var så lykkelig og visste at i kveld var det min tur til å bli vampyr, til å bli The Chosen One.

Da alle gjestene hadde dratt ledet Edward meg opp på rommet vårt og jeg gikk inn på badet. Jeg skiftet til en komfortabel nattkjole og la meg ned i senga, nå skulle det skje. Jeg skulle bli vampyr.

Edward hadde en sprøyte med hans gift som skulle rett inn i hjertet, så skulle han bite halsen/nakken for å få det til å gå enda fortere. Han hadde også en sprøyte med morfin som han trengte og bruke først så da jeg kjente at jeg sluknet godtok jeg mørket siden jeg visste smerte ventet meg.

Jeg våknet opp av at hjertet mitt sto i brann og at det var det eneste, det var visst snart over. Jeg visste jeg ikke kunne skrike og at jeg ikke kunne gjøre noe uten å skrike av smerten i hjertet mitt. Jeg hørte stemmer som snakket om meg og jeg kunne høre mye lenger en det jeg trodde. Jeg luktet honning og sjokolade veldig nært meg, hm… det var den personen som var rett ved siden av meg. Var det Edward? Jeg hørte så lyse fottrinn, antakelig Alice.

"Hun vil våkne innen en time Edward, det er ikke noe å bekymre seg over, hun er helt fin. Jeg tipper hun kan høre oss nå," sa Alice, snudde og gikk ut av rommet.

Edwards hånd i min var varm, noe jeg burde forventet men likevel fikk meg til og ta et dypere åndedrag.

"Juliet, kan du høre meg? Jeg elsker deg, vær så snill å gi et tegn på at du hører meg," hvisket Edward inn i øret mitt. Jeg snudde forsiktig på hodet mot Edward for å vise at jeg hørte han og jeg måtte kontrollere meg enda mer for ikke å skrike. Jeg snudde hodet igjen til den stillingen jeg var komfortabel med og pustet sakte inn og ut gjennom nesa. Jeg kjente varme lepper presse seg mot pannen min og det var garantert Edward for lukten av honning og sjokolade ble sterkere.

Hjertet mitt gikk plutselig i en dundrende fart og jeg visste det snart var over. Heldigvis. Jeg to til å tenke på noe som fikk meg til å bli vist et syn, sånn som med Alice.

_Jeg så at jeg var en normal vampyr med gyllne øyne og at vi og de som hadde vært i bryllupet vårt var de eneste vampyrene igjen. Jeg kysset Renesmee på pannen, hun var fortsatt som en toåring, jeg hadde stoppet veksten hennes med kreftene mine og i tillegg gjort henne til å være kontrollert og immun mot menneske blod sånn som meg. Faktisk så hadde jeg gjort det med hele familien vår, de slapp å lide fra tørst over mennesker._

_Plutselig så jeg Renesmee – min og Edwards trillingsjel, hun var delt av min og Edwards tvillingsjel så hun var vår trillingsjel – bli revet ut fra armene til Rose av en varulv og hun ble drept._

Jeg åpnet øynene brått og møtte Edward sine, mine med panikk og Edward reflekterte meg. Jeg kjente også at forvandlingen nesten var over, og jeg kunne ikke la trillingsjelen dø. Jeg måtte være sterk. Jeg måtte utslette varulver, feer, havfruer og hekser/trollmenn hvis det fortsatt fantes.

"Juliet? Juliet, går det bra, er du i smerte?" spurte Edward plutselig.

Kremt. "Hva tror du men det er ikke det som fikk meg i panikk. Det var…" Jeg måtte stoppe før jeg skrek og knep igjen øynene. Jeg hørte Emmetts latter av det jeg hadde sakt og fikk lyst til å lære han en lekse. Men så stoppet hjertet mitt med et siste slag og jeg pustet ut.

Jeg begynte og puste gjennom munnen og jeg kunne smake rommet. Jeg kunne smaker hvordan det så ut. Så morsomt! Så utrolig kult! Jeg så på Edward og dro han fort inntil meg og kysset han. Han kysset meg tilbake en stund. Han kysset meg som han aldri hadde kysset meg før og jeg følte meg fri. Han stoppet når jeg begynte og presse han for hardt mot kroppen min, jeg leste tankene hans og slapp han løs. Han så på meg mykt før hele familien stormet inn døra. Jeg smilte og studerte alle ansiktene til hele familien og til slutt Edward, han var mye vakrere enn før og jeg var bare mer fortapt.

Jeg reiste meg forsiktig opp og gikk inn på badet, så meg i speilet, hm… røde øyne. Forventet. Utrolig vakker. Ikke forventet. Jeg lo ut av min egen kommentar i hodet og latteren hørtes ut som musikk. Da jeg var ferdig med å le, lyttet jeg mer og syns det egentlig var litt merkelig. Jeg snudde meg til de andre og smilte.

"Ehm… En innsides kommentar," sa jeg forsiktig og gikk bort til Edward – satte meg ved siden av han – snudde meg mot familien og spurte, "Så…" Jeg trillet av, undret over stemmen min.

"Juliet, føler du deg ikke tørst?" spurte Jasper.

"Nei, ikke mye," svarte jeg enkelt.

"Utrolig," svarte Carlisle.

"Vel, jeg tror en del av å være The Chosen One hjelper meg," sa jeg og lo. De snudde og gikk ut utenom Edward.

"Tid for jakt," hvisket han og vi spratt ut vinduet.

* * *

Jakten gikk mer perfekt enn jeg trodde, jeg hadde ikke en dråpe blod på meg da vi kom hjem og jeg var stolt. Jeg hadde fått en masse av tid til å kysse med Edward, men vi måtte jo hjem, så nå satt vi nede med familien og snakket litt.

"Jeg og Jazz går på jakt nå. Noen som vil være med?" spurte Alice.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett og Rosalie fulgte etter. Straks var vi alene og Edward berte meg opp til senga vår, og snart var våre kler revet av oss. Jeg visste at i natt ville alt forandre seg.

Jeg ville få Renesmee i neste måned og jeg kunne ikke vente. Mitt nye liv som vampyr Juliet hadde begynt.

* * *

Hei allesammen. Lei for å si at det slutter her, men ikke ver lei. Jeg skal skrive en toer. Tvillingsjel: Trillingsjelen dør? Vel, dere får vente å se, kan seff ta litt tid, men jeg håper dere likte historien og vil fortsette med å lese, vær så snill og legg igjen en liten kommentar og husk: .com er best :))


End file.
